Supergirl's Infatuation
by kjperry95
Summary: Kara Danvers has loved Lena Luthor almost as long as she has known her. Lena Luthor has loved Kara since the day she walked into her office with Clark Kent. Now they have had a falling out and haven't spoken since. Kara needs her bestfriend and the girl she loves back in her life and will do anything to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

**So its been a very very very long time since I have published a story on here. I have some ongoing stories that I never finished and will eventually but I just got a new computer and finally felt inspired to write something. Please excuse the spelling errors or formatting or anything that doesn't look right or isn't spelled right. This is the first time I have wrote in years. I am a huge fan of Supergirl and love Lena Luthor so let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 1**

**Kara's POV**

I cannot do this on my own. I stared around the sky as I flew overtop of the penthouse that the most important person to me was sound asleep in. I smiled as I thought about her. _Lena Luthor. _She is the most amazing human being in the entire world. I sighed and then decided to fly back to the DEO to see Alex. Lena and I had a fight a few weeks ago and we haven't spoken since then. I miss her a lot. Her brother is the reason behind our fight and I feel terrible. She's the first person I have been able to be friends with as just Kara, with her I am not Supergirl… I'm just me. I miss that a lot.

I arrived at the DEO just in time to hear my sister, Alex and my friend James screaming at each other. "NO ALEX I WILL NOT STOP SEEING HER!" I heard James yelling at her. In the blink of an eye I appeared next to Alex and James. "Whoa you guys! What the hell is going on here?" I yelped as I moved in between the two of them. Alex looked at me in alarm. "Kara, what are you doing here… I thought you were on patrol around the city tonight?" She said quickly. I sighed and folded my arms. "Don't deflect, what is going on you two?" James looked at me and then the floor. But he refused to look at Alex at all. What is going on, I wondered to myself?

"Alex is trying to tell me that I shouldn't be dating Lena," he said quietly. My heart froze. I looked at Alex, who was watching me in concern. She is the only one who knows how I feel about Lena. "You're seeing Lena?" I asked in surprise. He nodded. "We went on a few dates the last three weeks and shes pretty amazing honestly, other than all that mess with her brother," he stated. Alex stepped next to me and put her hand on my arm. Other than all that mess with her brother? He cannot be serious? "If she makes you happy then I'm glad to hear that," I stated quietly. I need to leave. I need to get out of here. I cannot be around James right now because if, so I might lose my mind. "I'm going to head home now, I just came by because I heard you guys arguing and wanted to make sure that you guys were okay" I told them and took off out the door. I ignored Alex yelling after me to come back.

I flew home and as soon as I walked in the door I stripped out of my super suit. I went to my room and grabbed my favorite pair of pjs. I threw those on and went to the couch and flopped down. I'm so stupid, I should have gone to Lena right after our fight. She said some hurtful things I wish I could forget had ever been said now. I closed my eyes and ran my hands through my hair. I thought back to the night that started all of this.

_Three weeks ago_

"_Lena… he was going to kill Superman! I couldn't just stand by and watch that happen," I told her heatedly. "Kara what does this have to do with you? Huh! You have nothing to do with this other than that you know me," Lena snapped angrily. I sighed as I couldn't very well say well actually I'm Supergirl and Superman is my cousin. "You allowed the DEO and your sister to take my brother god knows where and they will not tell me where," Lena snarled. "I'm sorry Lena, I don't know where they took your brother or I would tell you," I said quickly! Lena folded her arms and turned her back on me. "You are supposed to be my bestfriend… all I wanted was a chance to save my brother, try to make him see reason, I wouldn't have let him actually hurt anyone," Lena told me quietly. Her voice was low… gravelly. Almost not Lena like._

"_Lena, I'm sorry… but your brother is not a good person. Its not up to you to fix him, you're already a good person. You shouldn't have to make up for what he's done." _

"_Kara, you have no idea what you are talking about. This has nothing to do with you," Lena said. I walked up behind her. "You told Alex about where Lex was, about his hideout that I told you about in confidence! I told you I would handle him, that I would talk to him," she sounded broken when saying this. I put my hand on her shoulder, hoping that would make her calm down. She shook my hand off of her. "Don't touch me Kara Danvers… I want you to leave and do not come back," she said quietly. "Lena, no no don't say that, come on we can talk about this," I said softly. "NO KARA WE CAN'T," she shouted at me. I froze at that. "You broke my trust, you told Alex about where Lex was. You didn't trust me to fix this myself, even though I told you I could do it!" She snarled and turned around to face me. Her dark eyes were wide, her long beautiful dark hair was around her shoulders. She had her arms folded and stared at me._

"_I want you to leave... and do not ever come back. I never want to see you again," she told me darkly. "Lena… I did this for a reason. I just can't tell you what that reason is… at least not right now," I said quietly. "There is no reason good enough for you to betray my trust… I lo… I cared about you more than anything and that was a mistake, I shouldn't have," she said quietly. Did she almost say she loved me? "Lena, please," I said softly. She looked up at me as she sat down. "Leave Miss Danvers, I don't want to see you here again," she said stiffly. "Lena… you need me, I know you do, but I will leave if you want me to. But I am always here for you," I said and slowly turned and walked out of the room._

I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I played through that night again in my head. I just wanted to see her again. Suddenly it hit me though! God I am an idiot. She's mad at Kara Danvers, not Supergirl. I could go see her as Supergirl… she isn't mad at her and as far as she is aware, we are two different people. It might hurt, but I could go see her and then I might be able to talk to her and make her less angry with me. I went back to my room and grabbed my super suit. This is wrong… but I need to talk to her so much right now. I headed out my door and down the street. I shot up into the sky and flew around again for a few minutes to get up the courage to just land on Lena's balcony. Her penthouse came into view and I took a deep breath before landing on her balcony. She was in her study reading over something. She looked up when she heard me land.

**Lena's POV**

I flipped through the documents that I had been sent with the plans for the statue we were constructing in the middle of National City. I needed to read through it all before I could approve anything actually going through and sign anything. Suddenly I heard a thump on my balcony, and I looked up and saw Supergirl there. She waved at me and I stood up. I headed out to the door and opened it. "Supergirl, what are you doing here?" I asked in surprise. Her visit isn't totally unwelcome though. There's only one other person besides her that's ever made me feel as safe as I do right now. But I cannot think about her right now or I'll probably start crying a lot. "I was flying around the city just monitoring it and when I flew by your place I realized I hadn't seen you in a long time… so I figured I would stop by and check and see how you are doing," she told me with a shrug. I smiled at her. Supergirl has kept me safe more times than I can possibly count. James gets annoyed with me when I bring her up because I talk so highly of her.

"Please come in, would you like anything to eat or drink?" I asked her with a small smile. She followed me into the penthouse and I led her to the bar area in the living room."Just some water is all," she said with a small smile. The way she was looking at me… was different. It was like she was staring and couldn't look away. One of the many things I like about Supergirl is her eyes. They remind me of someone, but I cannot for the life of me figure out who. "How are you doing Lena, after everything with your brother and the DEO?" She looked genuinely concerned for my wellbeing. I wanted to tell her the truth. That I lost my bestfriend I have ever had because of this stupid situation. But I can't tell her about that at all. "I'm okay, I know it had nothing to do with you for the record," I said as I handed her a glass of water. And then I allowed myself to think of her. The one person I have done everything in my power not to think of. Kara Danvers.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been really inspired to write lately so the chapters for this story will probably come out quickly at least at first. I won't have a set upload schedule but I'll try to at least every few days or for the time being every day where I know where I want to take this story for the time being. This story is rated T for now but at a later time may end up rated M just a warning for anyone that's reading! That is all for now hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**Lena's POV**

Kara Danvers. I could feel myself start to get upset just thinking about her. I miss her. I miss her so much that it hurts. I have cared about Kara so much and for so long, to go this long without getting to see her or talk to her… it hurts. But she betrayed my trust. She broke me when she went and told her sister Alex that Lex was in hiding here in National City. Which I know isn't good, but I was going to see him, I was going to convince him to turn himself in. Even with everything bad he has done, he's still my brother and I know he cares about me. I looked up and realised I had been ignoring Supergirl for the last few minutes.

"I have to admit I do have an actual reason for coming here tonight," she said softly. I looked up and stopped with my thoughts. "Can I do anything to help you?" I asked her hurriedly. She stood up and started pacing a little bit. "It has to do with Kara Danvers," she said nervously. I froze. Of course, it had to do with Kara. She's the reason I met Supergirl. Of course, Supergirl is going to be loyal to Kara, she works with Kara's sister. "What about Kara?" I asked slowly, trying to keep my voice steady. "She told me about your guys fight, she's not doing well, she really misses you," she told me. I can't do this, I can't talk to Supergirl about Kara. I cannot tell her that I miss Kara so much that I want to cry most days. I can't tell her I started dating James to distract myself from thinking about Kara when I wasn't working.

"She knows why I am not speaking with her, she knows I can't have her in my life because I don't trust her anymore," I stated coolly. What I didn't expect was to see Supergirl flinch like I had slapped her when I spoke. She also ducked her head down so that I couldn't see her face. "Supergirl, you know I'm not mad at you right? You didn't do anything wrong in that situation, I'm not even upset with Superman or anything I promise," I assured her. That's got to be why she flinched because of the situation. "Thank you, Lena," she mumbled and looked back up at me. She looked pained though. She looked so sad now. "I should probably go now, I just wanted to check in on you and make sure that you are okay," she told me and turned to leave. "Wait! Don't go, I said and grabbed her arm. She froze once my hand made contact with her arm. "I need to leave Lena, I have to make rounds and watch over the city. I'm sorry I've stayed longer than I intended to," she said and in the blink of an eye she disappeared.

I sighed and walked over to my large bar that I have in the living room of my penthouse. I reached up and grabbed a bottle of scotch, poured myself a drink and then went and sat on my couch. I reached down to the coffee table and pulled out a photo album I had tucked in beneath it. I flipped it open and the first photo I saw was a picture of me and Kara at a banquet that I had forced her to come to with me so I wouldn't be bored out of my mind the entire time. She had hated it but sucked it up and came with me anyways. I flipped to the next page and it was a photo of Kara, Alex, Alex's girlfriend Maggie and myself at their weekly game night they do. Kara had made me come that night because she knew I needed cheering up and then wanted physical proof I had agreed to come so she took a photo. I put the photo album down and downed the rest of my glass of scotch.

Just as I finished my drink my door buzzed. Shit, it was probably James. He had asked if he could come over for a movie night yesterday and at the time, I had said sure, but now I just want to hide and not answer the door. But I'm nothing, if not polite. So, I got up and went to answer the door and buzz him in. I opened the door and he was there with a bottle of wine and a bag filled with take out. "I brought you Chinese food and some wine for our movie date," he said with a smile. "Awe, well thank you please come in and we can watch the movie… what movie are we watching anyway?" I just realised I had no idea what we would be watching. He grinned happily as he walked over to my massive TV and popped a disc into my DVD player. "You'll have to wait and see… unless you can convince me to tell you what it is," he said with a wink. I should never have started dating him. I'm a terrible person for dating him, he's a good person and I'm just using him to make myself feel better.

We sat down and he put his arm around me. I was eating the food he brought as I waited for the movie to start. It was a big contrast to what movie nights with Kara had been like. The last time we had a movie night was two months ago before everything went down with my brother. It was such a good night, I got to hold Kara because she had arrived to my penthouse tired.

_Two months prior_

_I heard the buzzing at my door to alert me to Kara arriving. I closed my laptop and practically ran out of my study to let her in. She walked in and looked exhausted. She was carrying a takeout bag that I knew had Chinese food for me and pot stickers for herself. "Kara are you okay? You look exhausted," I said as I took the bag from her. She followed me into the penthouse and flopped down onto my massive couch. "I'm so tired, work has been kicking my ass," she mumbled. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. "Do you want me to talk to Cat, I could ask her to ease up on you," I offered. She shook her head and sat up. "All I need is to eat some food, watch a funny movie with you and I'll be good as new," she assured me. I smiled and got up to put the movie into the DVD player. "Blades of Glory… really Kara?" I said and rolled my eyes as I walked back to the couch. "It is a funny movie, this week was my turn to choose so suck it up Miss Luthor," she said and stuck her tongue out at me. _

_Once I had sat down next to her she had cuddled into me. She put her legs over mine and her head on my shoulder. My heart had to have been going way faster than is normal or healthy. I had put an arm around her and watched her instead of the movie. She also occasionally fed me a pot sticker because I kept forgetting to eat. It was one of the best nights of my life._

It was not the same with James. "I'm not actually feeling all that good right now James, I think I should probably just go to bed. I'm so sorry you came all the way here to watch a movie with me," I said quickly. It wasn't a total lie as I did now feel nauseous because that was the first time, I really let myself think of Kara since our fight. "Are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything," he asked in concern? "Oh no, I'll be fine, I just want to go lie down right now," I told him. "If you're sure then okay, but call me tomorrow and let me know if you are feeling better or if you need anything okay?" He stood up and leaned over to kiss me briefly. Then he turned and walked out.

**Kara's POV**

Once I left Lena's I headed to Alex's place. I needed my sister. That was a terrible idea to go to Lena's as Supergirl. When she said she doesn't trust me I know she saw me flinch and must have noticed me hiding my face to keep her from seeing the pain on my face. I walked into Alex's place and sat down on her couch. I knew she wouldn't be home yet, but she had given me a key for whenever I needed to get away. I put my head in my hands and stared at the ground. After what felt like hours, I heard the door open. I heard Alex's voice as she spoke to who I assume was Maggie on the phone. I looked up just as she walked into the living room of her apartment. "Mags I have to go, Kara is here and I need to talk to her," Alex said and then told Maggie she loved her and hung up. "I went to see Lena today… as Supergirl," I said quietly. She sighed and sat down next to me on her brown leather couch.

"Kara you know that probably wasn't a good idea, right?" She reached over and pulled me into a hug. "I miss her so fucking much Alex, it hurts to breathe without knowing I can't just call her or go see her," I cried! And here come the water works. At least once a week I allowed myself to cry over Lena. Right now I want to take that day back. The day I told Alex about Lex or at the very least not have Alex tell Lena she knew where Lex was and have Lena know right away it was me who told. "Kara, you need to move on and start fresh. Forget about Lena," she said softly. I can't do that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annnd here's chapter 3! A lot more people than I expected seem to like this story so far all the reviews are greatly appreciated :) I'm glad to know that people seem to be enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. So without further ado, enjoy this new chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

**Kara's POV**

I can't do that. I can't move on from Lena when we barely got started. I didn't get what I wanted from her. I want her. I want her more than I have wanted anything in my entire life. "Kara, hey are you still in there?" Alex asked in concern. I looked up at her and saw her watching me with concern in her eyes. "I love her Alex, I love her so much," I admitted while staring at the floor again. "I know you do… but she's seeing James now and he is your friend. Maybe this is the push you need to forget about her, besides you don't even know if she feels the same was as you do," she stated firmly. She doesn't feel the same way as I do, or we wouldn't be here. "I need to talk to her as me at least one more time," I said softly. She shook her head. "Kara, what good is that going to do? She told you she doesn't want to see you again and going to see her is just going to hurt you more in the long run." Alex stood up and took her jacket off.

"It probably will hurt, and I won't do it right away I will give it a few days and maybe go see her at her office. That way she can't scream at me or anything because there will be other people in the building," I said. I've made up my mind and I need to go see her. I need to know beyond a doubt that Lena really doesn't want to see me again. I watched Alex walk into her kitchen and grab a bottle of beer. Her apartment is an open concept place, her bedroom and bathroom are the only actual rooms. The kitchen and living room are all kind of together. Its not a very big place but it is nice. It got a homey feeling and reminds me of Alex. Its filled with dark blue colors throughout the place. Her brown leather couch doesn't quite fit into the atmosphere, but Alex loves that couch for some reason. She came back to the living room and sat back down next to me.

"Okay so if you give it a couple of days and don't just rush back to see Lena today or tomorrow, then I think I can leave it at that. Even though you know I don't think that is a good idea," she told me. "I promise to give it a few days at least, if not a week," I told her. "Okay good, now I should warn you that Maggie was planning to come over tonight so you can stay over if you want… but with your super good hearing I imagine you probably won't want to," she said and smirked at the look of horror on my face. "And on that note, I am taking off now," I said and stood up. "Call me if you need anything, I mean it okay," she said that part without the smirk. "I will Alex, tell Maggie I said hey and I'll see you at the DEO on Monday," I said and walked out the door.

I flew back home and went in. My apartment is much smaller than Alex's. It's a lot brighter too, filled with yellows and bright colors. I have a grey couch that Lena helped me pick out. And bought for me as well, even after I pitched a fit and told her not to buy it. I could have bought it myself, but she wanted to get me a present for being her friend. Even though her friendship was a gift in itself. I sighed and sat down on the couch. After a little while I must have fell asleep because next thing, I knew I woke up and saw the sun shining from one of my windows.

**Lena's POV**

I woke up the next morning and groaned. After James had left, I might have drunk an entire bottle of scotch myself and passed out on my couch. I rolled off the couch and slowly stood up. Well, now I really am sick, but its self induced so completely my fault. I picked up the empty bottle and noticed I had spilled some alcohol onto the photo album I had looked at last night. I reached down and picked it up. Thankfully it didn't appear to have seeped through to the photos on the inside. I walked to my kitchen and threw out the empty bottle, grabbed some towels and headed back to the living room to clean up my mess. After a little while I had it all cleaned up.

I then went and showered. Once done I decided I would head into my office to try and get some paperwork done. I called my driver and told him to be down at the entrance to the penthouse in 10 minutes. I grabbed my favorite black blazer and headed down to the elevator. Once I arrived at the office I headed up to my office and froze when I walked in. Alex Danvers was sitting in a chair waiting for myself I assume. She looked up as I walked in. "Hey there Lena," she said coolly. I walked around my desk and sat in my chair.

"Can I help you Miss Danvers?" She stood up and walked closer to my desk. "You can actually, you see I'm here because my sister is a wreck and it's your fault," she said coldly. She was a much different Alex than the one I had spent game nights with in the past.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I told her calmly. Of course, this is about Kara. "She didn't do anything wrong Lena, you know that, and I know that. Why are you punishing Kara for doing what was right?" Alex said heatedly. "She betrayed my trust and I cannot forgive that," I told her simply.

Alex leaned over the desk. She looked pretty intimidating, But I didn't let her know that I thought that. "You need to talk to Kara, I don't care if it's just to tell her to move on and forget about her friend, but you need to do something or so help me God Lena," she threatened.

Nobody threatens me and just gets away with it. I stood up and walked around my desk to face her. "Do not come into my office and threaten me Miss Danvers or believe me, I can make your life a living hell," I warned her. Alex folded her arms. "The only reason I haven't smacked you in the face right now is because Kara would never forgive me for that."

"Leave now and don't think about coming back," I told her as I walked back to my desk and sat down. She turned and left the room.

I reached down into my desk and grabbed a bottle of vodka I kept in there. I opened it and took a swig from it. I needed something to calm my nerves. Alex's visit unnerved me. Does Kara actually miss me that much? I doubt it. I shook off what Alex said and turned to my computer to start drafting up some of the required documents.

A few hours later I had gotten enough work done that I could leave and enjoy my weekend. I decided that I would bring some paperwork home with me as I didn't plan to actually go out anywhere this weekend. I headed downstairs and frowned when I realised my driver wasn't there. Just then I felt someone grab me from behind and pull me into the alley next to my building. "What the fuck!" I yelled as a hand covered my mouth. "Shut up Luthor!" Hissed a voice I recognized in my ear. I turned my head to view my attacker.

Shit. I know exactly who planned this and who the person holding me is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter, I'm not really good at the whole action scene, so if it's not the best my apologies. Anyway, I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

**I probably should state that sadly I do not own Supergirl because if I did Kara and Lena would definitely be together! :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Kara's POV**

I decided to go for a walk and get myself a coffee and bagel to start my weekend off right. So I got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a light tank top, with a light sweater on overtop of me. So I can keep the super suit on underneath of it.

I headed down the street with my signature glasses on and my hair pulled back into a ponytail. That was one thing Lena used to always tell me was that I needed to let my hair down. However, doing that would probably give away who I really am.

I reached the little coffee shop that is just down the road from my apartment and went inside. I got in line to order my coffee. I noticed that there was a girl sitting down at a table watching me as I stood in line. She looked to be about my age, with dark hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a short blue skirt. She noticed me looking at her and she smiled. I smiled back as I got to the front of the line and ordered my coffee and bagel. Once I got my drink and bagel, I turned to go sit at a table by the window to eat and relax a bit.

"Hey there, can I join you?" It was the girl from before that had been watching me. I looked up at her and she had an air of confidence about her. "Um sure if you want to," I replied, and she sat down in the seat across from me.

"My name is Emily, what's your name?" She asked. "I'm Kara," I said and reached my hand out to shake hers. She smiled at me as she shook my hand. "I've seen you around here before and I thought you were cute, so I wanted to say hi," she told me. Wow, this girl doesn't hold back does she?

"Well I'm very flattered honestly," I said quietly. This is strange, how does this girl know I'm interested in girls? I'm so confused. "I hope me saying that didn't make you uncomfortable," she said worriedly. "No, no not at all," I assured her and smiled. "So, Kara, what do you do for fun?"

"Well I like to read, I like going for walks, I love movies and food," I blurted out without really thinking. She laughed at that. "You sound like my type of girl," she said. I felt myself blush. The last time I had blushed had been when Lena had complimented me the day she told me about Lex. Lena. I hadn't really thought much about her in the time I had been speaking to Emily.

I sat there for a few hours after that just talking to Emily. She's actually pretty funny and smart. She works for a large company in the city. She never mentioned the name of the company, but she is a scientist. I had a bad feeling that she worked for L-Corp. After a little while though Emily looked at her watch and realised she had to get going. "Can I have your number before I leave?" She asked me. "Yeah, sure here you go," I said and handed her my number on a piece of paper. "I'll call you sometime Kara Danvers," she said and walked away with my number.

I shook my head and stood up to throw my garbage out. I headed out the door when my phone rang. I pulled it out and saw it was a 911 from Alex. I turned and ran down the alley and stripped out of my clothes and flew into the air as I was taking my hair down. It had to be important for Alex to use 911. I arrived at the DEO and ran inside in the blink of an eye. "What's going on?" I asked as I appeared next to my friend Winn, who works for the DEO as well. He looked at me nervously just as Alex walked in, looking very serious.

"I need you to promise to stay calm okay Kara," she said slowly. "Okay… you're worrying me what's going on Alex?" "It's Lena… and Lex actually," she said quietly. I felt everything in me freeze. "What happened? Where is she?" I asked in concern. "She's been taken… and we have pretty good intel that it was someone who works for Lex that took her," she stated. "Where are they? I will go find her," I said loudly! "We actually already sent the Guardian," Winn said quietly.

I knew my eyes flashed dangerously at his words.

"You sent… James… to find her? He is human, he could get hurt, LENA COULD GET HURT!" I shouted at them. Alex looked away from me, while Winn cowered in fear. "If you don't tell me where they are, you bet your ass I am going to find them anyway!" I yelled. I never get angry with Alex or Winn. But this is different.

"One of Lex's warehouses out by the industrial area in town is where they seem to have her." Winn caved and told me much to the annoyance of Alex. "Winn she shouldn't be going to do this, she is way too personally involved!"

I barely even paid attention as I ran out the door. Like literally out the door, I took it off its hinges as I flew through it.

**Lena's POV**

Fuck. My. Life. I sat tied to a chair with my mouth covered by a cloth. Standing in front of me was a man named Jules. He has worked for Lex as long as I can remember, they were friends even as kids. He used to be a friend to me as well. Clearly not anymore. He hadn't hurt me, but he did tie me up and cover my mouth so that I couldn't speak.

"Lena, I'm sorry we had to do this. But Lex heard you had become close with the Kryptonian girl. We need to keep you safe from her," he told me as he walked around the room. This had to do with Supergirl. Is Lex getting men to follow me?

I glared at him as he walked over to me. He took the cloth off of my mouth. "What the hell are you doing? I haven't talked to Supergirl in a long time," I lied, remembering her visit. Was it really just yesterday? Kara. If he kills me, I'll never see her again. I don't know whether that is a good or a bad thing honestly.

He smirked as he pulled a chair over to sit down in front of me. "We know that you saw her yesterday, we have video surveillance of her flying onto your balcony." I froze as he said that. He has cameras on me. "Why is Lex monitoring me?" I asked him coldly. "He's concerned that you are growing too close to anyone that has anything to do with the Kryptonian's. We just want to make sure that you are safe," he told me, sounding almost like he was sincere about keeping me safe.

Just then I heard a loud crash against the door of the room we were in. "Shit," Jules hissed and ran over to the door, pulling out a weird looking gun. No doubt one of the ones my lovely brother created. A loud explosion came out of nowhere and my chair (and me) went flying across the room. I crashed to the ground and the chair I was in broke. Meaning I was free from it.

I groaned as I hit the ground and looked up in time to see Jules go flying across the room. But not before he shot his gun and I saw it hit Supergirl. She fell to the ground at the same time as the Guardian appeared in his full suit of armor.

"SUPERGIRL!" I yelled her name loudly. She groaned in response as Jules rose to his feet. "Going to take more than that you freak of an alien!" He spat out angrily. Slowly Supergirl rose to her feet and jumped into the air in time to miss the blast of whatever was in Jules gun. I went to run off to the side when I felt arms around me, pulling me with them. It was Jules.

He turned his gun on me. Supergirl and the Guardian both froze in place. "Don't you dare hurt her," Supergirl snarled. "Awe does the little alien care about Lena," he laughed as he squeezed me tightly against him. I struggled to move away from him, and he hit the side of my head and my world went dark. But not before I heard Supergirl scream my name.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this was a pretty important chapter overall. This is the turning point of the story in my opinion. I hope you all like it :)**

**Again I don't own Supergirl but i really wish I did at times haha**

**Chapter 5**

**Kara's POV**

"LENA NO!" I screamed her name as the thug hit her on the side of the head and I watched as her body went limp. I felt more rage than I had felt in a long time when that happened. "I've always liked Lena, even when we were kids. She was always so nice to me. Lex and I used to joke that we would grow up and get married," the guy said as he looked down at Lena's limp body.

He brushed some hair out of her face. "Stop touching her. Put her down and fight me like a real man!" James snarled as he stepped forward. I rolled my eyes.

Typical of him. Has to challenge the other guy to prove he's the big guy in the room. The guy laughed and lifted Lena up into his arms. He pointed the gun at James, and I flew into James to knock him out of the way and whatever he shot me with before, hit me again, in the chest. I cried out and fell to the floor. "SUPERGIRL!" I heard a voice yell from behind me. It was Alex. The DEO had arrived. I tried to stand up, but whatever he hit me with hurt really good and I collapsed.

The man holding Lena put the gun to her head again. "Nobody comes any closer or I'll shoot her!"

Alex walked forwards. "No, you won't, if you did, your boss there wouldn't be too happy with you killing his sister, right?" Alex said calmly. He froze. "Also, unlike these two behind me, I don't give a shit about the girl you have there with you right now," she told me sounding like she was bored.

I knew Alex was just trying to screw with this guy. She actually does like Lena. Or she used to until everything fell apart.

Alex continued to walk towards the guy holding Lena. "Let her go and you will live, I'll personally see to it that you get a cell next to Lex if that helps," she offered. He glared at her angrily and then looked over at me and grinned.

"I think you have bigger problems than little old me here, your superhero there is hurt and with what I shot her with, she's going to have a problem getting better," he said. Alex glanced back at me and noticed I was still on the floor.

In the blink of an eye, Alex raised her gun and shot the guy in the shoulder. He screamed and dropped Lena to the floor. J'onn ran and tackled him to the ground hard. While James went to Lena.

I started trying to crawl over to where Lena was. "Whoa, slow down there you. You need to be taken back to the DEO," Alex said as she ran to my side. "No, I need to see her. I need to know she is okay," I said as Alex put her arm around my waist and helped me to my feet.

"Lena is coming back to the DEO with us. We need to make sure she is okay as well, so you'll see her there." I groaned and gave in. I let Alex lead me to a van they brought there, and she laid me in the back of it. James came around to the back as well and laid Lena in the back with me. I reached over and put my hand on her neck.

I needed to know she was okay. I felt her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. Then I let the pain take over and I passed out.

Next thing I knew I was waking up in a bed at the DEO with a special IV in my arm. Winn was standing over me and when I turned my head, I saw Lena. She was standing at my side looking down at me.

"Supergirl, are you okay?" She asked in concern. "I should be asking you that question." I replied with a smile. She smiled at that and reached out to squeeze my shoulder.

Alex walked in at that moment and frowned at us. She came up and Winn moved out of her way. She leaned over and checked what I assume are my vitals. "How long was I out for?"

"Two days." Lena responded. I sat up quickly at those words. "Relax, its okay everything has been taken care of while you were out of it. The gun that guy used was filled with a diluted version of kryptonite and he shot you in the chest. It was pretty close to your heart," Alex told me.

I looked at her and realised how worried she must have been. "I'm okay Alex," I assured her. "I can't lose you," she said softly.

**Lena's POV**

Wow Alex really cares about Supergirl. I was worried too. I kept coming back to the DEO everyday. I even brought my laptop with me today, so I didn't have to leave again. I don't think that Alex was super happy to have me around though. But I didn't care. I needed Supergirl to be okay.

Winn was super nice. We talked a lot. Back before everything changed thanks to my falling out with Kara, he and I used to talk quite a bit. Probably helps that he's very smart and can keep up when I dork out and start talking about techy stuff.

"Get it now, why we needed to know where Lex was Lena?" Alex said coolly. I froze. I had been waiting for this to happen. Waiting for her to say something about Kara.

"Alex no don't do this right now," Supergirl told her. Alex ignored her. "That's not important right now," I answered stoically. Alex rolled her eyes as she moved to remove the IV that was in her arm.

"No, we are going to do this now," Alex said heatedly! I looked at Supergirl who was staring at the floor. "I was wrong to keep his location from you all… I admit that much," I said. It hurt to say that to Alex of all people, but I was wrong.

He could have really hurt Supergirl. I shouldn't have kept his location to myself. I'm still not pleased with the fact that Kara told Alex… however I think I might have to talk to her. "I'm not the one who you need to say that to," Alex snapped.

Supergirl shifted a little and her hair fell a bit in her face. When she looked up at me I froze.

Oh. My. God.

Kara is Supergirl. Supergirl is Kara Danvers.

How did I not see this before?

I gasped and took a step back.

Supergirl… I mean Kara, looked up at me and she knew. She knew I had figured it out. Her face paled instantly when she realised. Alex looked between the two of us. "What's going on?" She asked quietly.

"Lena… wait, let me explain please," Kara said as she stood up. I looked at her. How did I not realise it before? When the piece of hair fell into her face that's when it hit me because I had seen hair fall into Kara's face hundreds of times.

This is why I was always so comfortable with Supergirl. Why she brought me a sense of peace that I had only ever found when I was with Kara. It's because they are the same person.

"You… you kept this from me. For so long… the other night… when you came in as Supergirl and talked to me about… you…" I trailed off. Kara looked down at the ground.

"I was desperate Lena… you wouldn't answer my phone calls or texts… I needed to see you," she said and looked up at me. I didn't know what to say. On the one hand my best friend has been saving my life in more ways than one.

I noticed Alex slowly walk out of the room. "Kara," I said her name while looking at her in the super suit. She walked over to me so that she stood directly in front of me. "I'm sorry Lee," she whispered.

She used the nickname that only she is allowed to use for me. "Kara… you lied to me. You kept this from me. You didn't trust me and at first, I can understand why you wouldn't have told me right away because of who my brother is. But I thought I had gained your trust… I was wrong," I said softly.

She reached out and put a hand on my arm. I stiffened. "Lena… I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell anyone who wasn't directly involved with the DEO," she told me.

I can't do this right now. I need to process this, also she is much too close to me right now. I pushed her hand away and stepped back from her.

"I need to leave… I can't do this right now Kara… Supergirl, whatever you want me to call you."

She looked heartbroken as I turned, grabbed my laptop bag and walked out of the door. I couldn't turn back or look at her again or my resolve may break.

Kara Danvers is Supergirl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. I'm going to start having more interaction between Kara and Lena from now on where the first 5 chapters overall didn't have much other than memories of them spending time together. Although I just want to make it clear, they will not get together right away it is going to take time and be a slow rollout before they actually do get together. Anyways I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Kara's POV**

I stared after her as Lena walked away from me. I sat back down on the bed I had just stood up from. She knows. Of course, she knows! Lena is brilliant, of course she figured out who I am.

I felt tears fall down my face. Lena's eyes the moment she figured it out. She had looked so incredibly hurt. I sniffled and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Kara… are you okay?" It was Alex, she walked back into the room. "She hates me, she hates me so much now that I don't think I can ever make it better," I sobbed. Everything from the last month hit me. I lost Lena. Even though she was never mine to lose in the first place.

Lena hates me. "I need to go," I said and stood up hurriedly. "Kara, no wait don't go," Alex said as I disappeared. I ran out the door and shot up into the sky. I flew as high up as I possibly could. I stared down at National City below me.

I should have told her the truth. I should have told her about being Supergirl. Alex and J'onn had told me I shouldn't tell anyone though. So I listened to them. I told Alex a while ago I had wanted to tell Lena, but she told me that it was out of the question where she is Lex Luthor's little sister.

I miss her. I miss movie nights with her. I miss bringing her food to her office because she would get so into her work that she would forget to eat anything. The first time I had brought her coffee and a muffin she had been shocked I thought to do anything like that.

_I arrived at L-Corp's head office and walked inside. I went up to the front desk, where a young looking girl was filing some paperwork._

"_Excuse me I was wondering if I could go up to see Miss Luthor?" I asked politely. The young girl looked up at me in surprise. "Do you have an appointment?" She asked me. "Umm no? I'm friends with her, my name is Kara Danvers," I told her quietly. She nodded._

"_Miss Luthor did mention that if you ever showed up to let you up right away, so head over to the elevator and take it to the top floor, Miss Luthor's office is the only one on the top floor." She smiled as I nodded and thanked her._

_I took the elevator to the top and saw Lena at her desk, staring intently at her computer. "Hey there," I said and knocked on her door. She looked up and smiled brightly at me._

"_Kara, what are you doing here?" She asked and stood up to walk around the desk to greet me. She walked around and put her arms around me in a hug. She smells so good. _

"_I brought you a coffee and a muffin because I've noticed in the few weeks, I've gotten to know you, that you forget to eat when you're working," I stated and held out the bag and coffee. Her eyes widened in surprise. _

"_You brought me food? You went out of your way to bring me food?" Lena questioned in surprise. "Lena, that's what friends do for each other," I told her. She leaned against the edge of her desk._

_Her long dark hair was pulled up into a tight bun. She had a dark red blazer on, overtop of a black dress shirt. She was also wearing a pair of black dress pants. God she is attractive. I want to kiss her._

_Wait what?_

_I want to kiss Lena Luthor? Yeah… yeah, I do._

"_Thank you, Kara, I appreciate this a lot… nobody has ever brought me anything while I was at work before," she admitted and took a drink of her coffee. I walked closer to her and reached out to put my arms around her again._

_She leaned into me and I smiled. "You're my friend Lena, I will always take care of you," I murmured. She laid her head against my shoulder and I felt my heart start to race. _

That was the day I realised how much I cared about her. About how strong my feelings for her are. That I would do anything for her. I continued to fly around the city until I felt more exhausted than I had in a very long time.

I flew home and put my pjs on. Then I went to bed and cried myself to sleep.

**Lena's POV**

I got back to my place and blindly dropped my laptop bag on the couch and went behind the bar. I grabbed a bottle of vodka and ripped the cap off of it.

Kara is Supergirl. Kara is Supergirl. How did I not see this before? I downed a big gulp of the vodka. She didn't tell me. Why?

Why didn't Kara tell me she is Supergirl. She is the one who has saved my life more than once. Kara flew me around the city because I told her… Supergirl that I wondered what it would be like.

No wonder I always felt so safe around Supergirl, it's because she is Kara. And Kara was the first person in I don't know how many years I let in.

Before I knew it, I had drunk the entire bottle of vodka. I was pretty drunk. "I love her, I love Kara Danvers and she broke my heart!" I yelled to nobody in particular.

I stumbled over to my phone and picked it up. I dialed a number that even drunk, I knew off the top of my head. It was Kara's number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Kara… or Suppergirl, whatever you want to go by… I jus wanna know why didn't you tell me? You were my bestfriend and I care about you moree than you know!" I slurred some of my words, thanks to the vodka. I dropped my phone and slumped onto the floor.

"Kara why?" I cried and felt tears fall from my eyes. She didn't tell me. I miss her, I want to be in her arms again. I want to watch a movie with her and laugh at just how much food that girl can eat.

I used to buy her food all the time when I would go over to her cozy little apartment. I would bring a lot more food than what was needed for the night. But that way I knew she had enough food to eat for a while.

In exchange it seemed like at least three times a week she would bring me coffee and food to eat while I worked. I groaned as I laid down on the floor. My bed is too far away, I'll just lay here for a while.

I must have dozed off because next thing I knew I heard someone in my penthouse. And I was laying on the couch now instead of the floor. "What the… how did I get here?" I wondered out loud.

Kara stepped out of the kitchen with a glass of water. I froze at the sight of her. She stopped when she saw I was awake. "You called me… I got worried, you didn't sound like yourself and now I know why," she stated timidly.

She wasn't wearing her supersuit. She had a big, baggy sweater on and a pair of blue leggings. Her hair was down too. She did have her glasses on. "Why did you come?" I asked quietly.

"I got worried, you sounded bad on the phone and I needed to make sure you were okay. Once I got here, I saw you passed out on the floor and there was an empty bottle of vodka on the floor next to your phone," she told me.

"I had a rough day," I told her coldly. She walked over and sat the glass of water down on my coffee table in front of me. "I'll go, now that I know you are okay," she said and shifted nervously. I stared at her. She looked adorable in the sweater and I just wanted to pull her onto the couch and cuddle with her.

"Kara… why didn't you tell me? I thought you trusted me." I said quietly. "I do trust you, but Alex told me that I couldn't tell you for more than one reason. It could put you in danger, more so than you already are in," she stated quietly.

"I can handle danger… I'm a Luthor," I stated. "If any of my enemies know how I felt about you… they would use you against me and I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to you because of me," Kara said passionately.

How she feels about me? What did she mean by that?

"How do you feel about me?" I asked her curiously. Kara froze and her face paled. "You mean everything to me," she said calmly. But she looked anything but calm.

"Kara… I can't do this now. I need you to leave now," I told her. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but she stopped.

"I'll leave… but Lena, I need you in my life. I don't want to keep going like this. Something needs to change." And with that Kara was out my door and gone.

She's right. Something needs to change… but right now I'm not sure exactly what that is.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7 and I had initially had an idea of where this story was going. But now I have a new plan for it that I like better and hopefully everyone reading this will like it also. I want to thank anyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story it means a lot that people seem to like this story!**

**Chapter 7**

**Alex's POV**

I got back to my place and smiled when I saw Maggie sitting on my bed with just a bra and underwear on. She smirked as she saw me staring at her.

I threw my bag down on the ground next to my bed and took off my jacket. "Well hello there," I said with a grin. She smiled and pulled me down so she could kiss me. I let her push me onto my back and kiss my neck. She stopped though pretty quickly.

"You alright Alex, you're awfully tense," she said and sat up. I followed and sat up as well. "Today was… well today was awful actually," I told her and got up off the bed.

I walked over to my kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses, then brought them over to the bed. "What happened?" She looked concerned as I handed her a glass of wine.

"Lena figured out that Kara is Supergirl. I think Kara is going to have a rough time the next few weeks," I told her. Maggie almost dropped the glass she was holding.

"Lena knows! Good! Do you know how long I've hated sitting around and her not knowing that your sister is the woman that keeps sweeping in and saving her life," she said with a smile. "Lena didn't seem to be super happy to figure it out though," I said quietly.

Maggie reached behind her and put a robe on. Which not going to lie, was a bit disappointing to see her get dressed. "They will work through it… anyone with eyes can see the two of them are crazy about each other," she said and took a sip of her wine.

My jaw dropped. "How did you know Kara likes her?" I was in shock. I didn't know that Maggie knew that.

"You can just tell, the way they look at each other when they don't realise the other is watching." She said all this nonchalantly. I reached over and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "You think Lena feels the same way about Kara?" I asked her quietly. She nodded. "I'm sure she does," she stated and then took the glass of wine in my hand and placed it on the bedside table.

"How about we don't focus on your sisters love life and instead we focus on our own," she said and pulled me into a kiss. And any and all thoughts of Kara and Lena were pushed from my mind as I kissed the most amazing woman in the world.

**Kara's POV**

I landed on my small balcony and walked inside.

The next day when I woke up I had a text message from an unknown number. It was from Emily. The girl I met at the coffee shop. She wanted to know if I would go out with her for drinks tonight.

I do need the distraction and I did enjoy talking to her the other day. I sent her a text telling her I'd love to go out for drinks tonight. I spent most of the day flying around the city monitoring everything and making sure everything was okay.

I only broke up two fights and stopped one robbery before it even actually started. I also noticed a statue was being constructed in the middle of the city, but it was being blocked off from the public. I could have used my x-ray vision, but I wanted to be just as surprised as everyone else.

As I was flying above it I noticed two people walking away from the construction site. Lena and Cat Grant. Cat is my boss at CatCo. Lena was pointing at something and moving her hands around as she must have been explaining something to Cat.

Just then I noticed James coming up behind them. I felt a stupid rush of jealousy as I saw him put a hand on Lena's shoulder.

I flew away and landed at my place to change and head to Alex's place. I walked up and unlocked the door. "Hey, Alex I nee- HOLY SHIT!" I yelled in horror.

Alex and Maggie were in bed and not wearing anything. Maggie was ontop of Alex. "KARA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Alex screamed. I kept my hands over my eyes and just stood there. The last time this happened I walked right through Alex's door and had to pay to fix it as I literally tore it off the hinges.

I heard them moving around and prayed they were getting dressed. "You can look now Kara, we're decent," Maggie told me. I peeked out from behind my hands and saw that Alex was wearing sweatpants and a tshirt, while Maggie had a robe on.

"You really have to start knocking sis," Alex said quietly. I nodded in agreement. "I think I have a date tonight… and I need your help getting ready for it," I told her. Maggie looked up in interest.

"Right on little Danvers, you finally got her," Maggie grinned. Alex looked at her and rolled her eyes. "What's the girls name?"

"Her names Emily, I met her at the coffee shop not far from my place, we sat and talked for a couple of hours and she asked me if I wanted to go for drinks and I could use the distraction," I stated with a shrug. Maggie looked disappointed.

"So, what do you need help with? Clothes or something?" Alex asked curiously? I nodded. "I need help with clothes I guess… everything I own is bright and happy and I'm not really feeling that right now," I admitted. Alex's face softened and she came over and put her arm around me.

"We got you covered little Danvers," Maggie told me, and she walked over to Alex's closet. I smiled at that. I love Maggie. She's been really good for Alex. She pulled out a black leather jacket, plain black tshirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans,

"Put these on and straighten your hair, she won't know what hit her," Maggie said with a grin. "Thanks Maggie, I appreciate that a lot," I said with a smile.

I went to the bathroom and changed. Alex left a straightener out for me to use. Once I was finished, I walked out of the bathroom and Maggie whistled at me.

"Looking good little Danvers," she said lightly. Alex smiled at me as I awkwardly walked over to the door. "You look nice sis," she told me lightly. "Okay, I should go now." I waved as I walked out the door.

I arrived at the bar around 10pm. I stood outside waiting for Emily. I nervously adjusted my glasses and folded my arms.

"Hey there stranger," a voice called from behind me. I spun around and Emily's jaw dropped. "Wow you look amazing, like actually amazing," she told me as she walked closer to me.

"Let's go get a drink, then shall we?" I said and she followed me inside the bar. We went to a booth in the back and sat down. "I'll go get us some drinks," she said and got up to go over to the bar.

I ran a hand through my hair and looked around. The bar scene isn't really my place, but this is the kind of place I can picture Alex and Maggie coming too. It's a nice bar.

Emily came back to the booth and sat next to me, instead of across from me. "Here you go," she said and handed me a drink. One good thing about being Kryptonian is that human liquor doesn't really get me drunk at all.

"Thank you," I said and took a sip. I smiled at her. "So, how have you been the last few days?" She asked me. The last few days?

Well Lena found out that I am Supergirl. I almost died from that guy who kidnapped Lena. I shook my head. "I've been good overall, just been working. How have you been?" I asked.

"Great actually, I just got a promotion at work and now I get to work alongside the boss in the lab, well when she actually is there. My boss is a very busy woman," she laughed and took a drink. "So, what company do you work for anyways," I asked suddenly having a really bad feeling?

"I work for L-Corp," she told me. Of course, she works for Lena.

"You work for L-Corp… so when you say you work with your boss you mean…" I trailed off.

"I work alongside Lena Luthor, she's brilliant and very smart." Emily stated this like I didn't know that already. "She is very smart," I agreed.

"Do you know her? Wait of course you do, you wrote that article on her for CatCo didn't you?" She said quickly. I nodded.

"Yeah, I knew Lena," I said quietly. Key word being knew Lena. Emily reached over and put her hand over mine. "You are interesting Kara Danvers," Emily said lightly.

We talked for a few hours. Talking to her was nice. I didn't feel nervous after a while and could talk to her about most things. Everything was going great until they weren't.

Emily waved at someone as I heard the door to the bar open. Whoever said person was walked over to us.

"Hello Emily and Emily's, frien…" The person trailed off. I recognized that voice. I'd know that voice anywhere.

That was the voice of Lena Luthor.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry its been a week since I uploaded a chapter. This past week has been crazy busy but either way here is chapter 8! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 8**

**Lena's POV**

"Emily, it's nice to see you… with Kara?" I said in shock. Kara looks… wow. She's wearing a black leather jacket and tight jeans. Her hair was straight. I wanted to kiss her.

She is here… with Emily. One of my scientists at L-Corp, who was recently promoted. Kara looked up at me. "Lena, did you want to sit with us?" Emily asked me politely. "No, it's okay I wouldn't want to intrude upon your date," I said stiffly.

I smiled at Emily and then walked over to the bar. I could feel Kara's eyes on me as I walked away. I have never in my entire life experienced jealousy like I am right now. I'm tempted to fire Emily.

I sat at the bar and got a drink. Lately I had been drinking a lot more than I probably should. But it's the only way I know to shut my brain off. I downed my drink and ordered another one. Kara is on a date. I have no reason to be mad, especially where I'm technically dating James.

I sighed and looked at the bar. I felt eyes on me again and knew they were Kara's. I stretched and looked around again.

"Lena, hi," It was Kara, she had come up to the bar. I looked over at her. "Hello Kara," I said calmly.

She looked so good. Like so good, that it physically hurt. I wanted to reach over and run my fingers through her hair. I want to kiss her. She ordered another drink for her and Emily.

"Is… is James meeting you here?" She asked me curiously. "Nope, just wanted a night to myself," I answered and finished another drink. Kara watched me drink. "Isn't your date going to be wondering what's taking you so long?" I asked her coldly. Kara flinched at my tone.

"She knows you're a friend of mine," Kara stated. I snickered at that. I downed yet another drink. "Friend… we've barely spoken in the last month," I told her. Kara frowned. "I'm tired of this Lena, I'm trying here, really trying. You have every right to be angry with me, but I cannot keep this up. If you want to talk… you know where to find me," she told me as their drinks came.

I grabbed her arm. "I don't know how to accept that you kept something so important from me," I told her quietly. She froze and looked down at my arm. "You know where to find me Lena," she said and walked back to Emily.

Fuck this, I thought and slammed some money down on the bar and stood up. I was a little wobbly from the amount of alcohol I drank. Emily and Kara were still at their table as I walked by. I headed outside and went to call my driver. He told me he would arrive within the next ten minutes. I sighed and leaned against the wall.

I need to talk to Kara. I need to talk to her. We need to get everything out. Whether I get to have her as my friend again or not, I need to speak with her. I made up my mind and when my driver got there, I gave him Kara's address instead of my own. Once he drove me there, I went and sat down on the steps leading into the building.

I leaned against the railing and sighed. This is probably a really bad idea. But I want to speak with Kara. I also might want to see her in that leather jacket again. After what felt like forever, I saw a cab pulling up and Kara stepped out of it.

"Lena!" She said in shock. "I know where to find you," I said softly. She stared at me. Then offered me her hand to help me to my feet. I took it and she easily pulled me to my feet.

"Come on," she said and led me up the stairs. I followed her up and was worried I didn't know what was going to happen. I don't like not having control over what was going on.

Kara led me to her apartment and sat me down on her couch. "I'm not a child Kara, I can take care of myself. I came here to talk," I told her. She sat down next to me. "You're drunk Lena, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that," she told me.

**Kara's POV**

She actually showed up. She showed up at my apartment and waited for me to come home from my date with Emily. Which was actually pretty fun.

But Emily is not Lena. She is not the woman who I would do anything for.

Lena looked up at me. "Kara you told me to come here if I wanted to talk, I want to talk," she told me loudly. She stood up so she was staring me straight on in the face. She was so close to me.

"Talk then Lena, tell me what you want to say." I told her. I noticed her eyes went down my body and back up again.

Was Lena checking me out?

"Where did you get this jacket?" She asked quietly. She reached out and put her hand on my shoulder. "It belongs to Alex… listen Lena… I heard you when you dropped your phone the other night. When you called me," I told her.

She stepped back from me. "You heard what?" She asked. "I heard you say my name and cry," I said and stepped towards her. Lena looked anywhere but at me and folded her arms.

"You don't like to let your guard down. You hate people seeing you falling apart. You don't want anyone to see you like this, do you?" I stated. She turned to look at something else. "Lena, I know you don't think you can trust me. But you can, I can be trusted," I told her heatedly.

"You need to stop Kara, I'm not ready for this," she said weakly. "Then why did you come here Lena?" I snapped. I am tired of her not knowing what she is doing. I love her too much. So much that she consumes my entire being. I can't think straight when she is around me. She doesn't even know what she does to me.

"Lena you need to go. If you're not going to talk to me then leave."

She froze. I don't know what to do anymore. "You're drunk and need to go home. I will fly you home and you need to sleep this off and then decide what to do after that." I said softly. "You're going to fly me home?" She questioned. I nodded and lifted her up.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. Her face was so close to mine. I carried her out to my balcony and jumped off and into the sky. She tightened her arms around my neck. "I won't let you fall," I told her as I flew her back to her penthouse.

Lena laid her head against my shoulder. I landed on her balcony and set her down. But she kept her arms around my neck. "Kara… I…" I put my hand over her mouth. "You're drunk. You need to get some sleep," I said and moved her arms away from me.

"Kara," she said my name slowly. I could just give in and say fuck it. But I'm not going to do that. Even if I want to let Lena put her arms back around my neck and do whatever she feels like.

"Goodnight Lena," I said softly and jumped off her balcony and flew back to my place. I got undressed and laid down in my bed.

The next two weeks I didn't hear a thing from Lena. She never called me or anything. Emily on the other hand had called me quite a few times and I had even gone on another date with her as well.

I probably shouldn't have, but she was being kind and sweet to me. But she doesn't make me feel the same way that Lena does. When Lena geeks out and starts talking about science stuff she is working on its insanely attractive. But the few times that Emily has, it didn't have the same effect on me as when Lena does.

Alex was super helpful in the last two weeks because she kept me busy when I wasn't working or with Emily. We trained at the DEO a lot. I broke a lot of equipment though. But it was worth it because when I was so played out I passed out once I got home every night.

Snapper, my direct boss at CatCo had been piling on the work as well though too. He was also irritated that I had turned down an article around Lena Luthor and her new project for the statue her company is building in the city.

I was sitting at my desk on a Thursday working on a stupid gossip article he had given me instead, when I heard someone approach my desk. It was Cat.

"Hello Miss Grant," I said and looked up right away. She frowned as she looked down at me. "Have you heard about the unveiling of the statue in the center of town?" She asked me. I nodded and adjusted my glasses.

"I was invited by Miss Luthor to attend the unveiling party, but she had a condition that I would have to bring you along with me to cover the party and the unveiling." Cat said this quickly.

I stiffened. "Oh… um… I don't think that I should go," I replied hesitantly. "It's not optional, you must go along with me or you no longer have a job," Cat told me firmly. "Oh… um okay then sure, when is it and what time?" I asked nervously.

"Tomorrow evening be here and ready at 7pm sharp." And with that Cat walked away from my desk and back into her office.

Well shit. Looks like the two weeks of no Lena is going to come to an end tomorrow night.


	9. Chapter 9

**And here is chapter 9! I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter even though it took me about two days to write in total. Overall still pretty happy with it though. It's also the longest chapter I have written for this story so far. Hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Chapter 9**

**Lena's POV**

I stared at the dress I had chosen to wear tonight for the unveiling party that L-Corp, so me, is throwing for the unveiling of this statue. Tonight, was going to be a big night.

I knew she was going to be there. Whether she wanted to or not because of my request to Cat Grant. It was probably stupid and childish. But I needed Kara to be there. I needed her to see what I have been working on with my company for the last few months. I bent over and picked up the dress. I put it on and got my hair and makeup done.

While I may have money, I like to do my own hair and makeup. I don't need anyone else to do it for me. Kara used to like to brush my hair. I can remember one of our movie nights she had asked me if she could do that.

"_Lena, I have a question for you?" Kara said excitedly as we sat on her couch to watch the movie. "What is it?" I asked her with a small smile. Her excitement was not entirely surprising as it doesn't take much for Kara to get excited._

"_Can I brush your hair?" She asked lightly. I stared at her in surprise. That is what she was so excited to ask? Seriously? Could this girl get any more adorable than she already is._

"_You want to brush my hair?" She nodded with a huge grin on her face. She knew I wasn't going to say no to her. "Okay, sure Kara," I told her, and she jumped onto me._

"_Thank you, Lena, thank you!" She yelled and smothered me into the couch with hugs. Oh my god she's way too happy right now. "Okay, Kara you have to let me move for you to be able to brush my hair," I told her lightly. _

_She moved back and let me turn so that she was in behind me. I felt her pull my hair out of a ponytail and fall freely around my shoulders. "You have such long hair Lena, I love it!" Kara said happily as I felt her hands run through my hair._

_I loved this. I normally don't like people playing with my hair. But I love when Kara does. I felt her hands run through my hair and then she started using a brush. I could feel my eyes rolling into the back of my head. It feels so good to have her touch me. She had one hand on my back and the other using the brush. She was so close to me; her legs were on either side of my own. If I leaned back too much, I would lay against her. _

I sighed as I heard my doorbell ring. It would be James. He was to escort me to the unveiling party.

I headed to the door and opened it. "Lena, wow… you look incredible," he said while his eyes went up and down my body. I smirked a little bit. I knew I looked good. I was wearing a stereotypical little black dress. I also let my hair down and it was curled a little bit.

He handed me my long red jacket and we headed down to my limo. He held the door for me and I got in first. James is a good man. He is kind, smart, funny and should be any girls dream guy. My dream however, flies around National City in a blue supersuit.

"So, are you going to tell me what the statue is yet?" James asked teasingly. I laughed. "Nice try, you have to wait. Just like everyone else," I told him lightly. I hoped tonight would do what I wanted.

I spent the last two weeks getting myself together. I stopped drinking every night. I realised I had gotten angry with Kara before knowing everything with my brother. I also realised that she had a good reason for keeping her identity to herself.

I just don't quite know how to go about apologizing. Tonight, should be a good start ideally.

We arrived and I was ushered behind the stage of the area. We had rented out the entire area surrounding the statue. I looked up at the massive sheet overtop this statue and smiled.

I was glad to have been able to build this. I had a mic put into the outfit so that people could hear me when I spoke as the status was unveiled. "Are you ready Miss Luthor, it's time." A woman said as she came up to me. I nodded at her.

Here goes nothing, I guess.

**Kara's POV**

I groaned as I realised it was 5:30 and I probably should get ready for the party Cat is making me go to. I stood up and went to my bedroom closet. I looked inside and sighed.

What the hell do I want to wear to this?

I looked through it for a while and then decided on wearing a mid length red dress. It was strapless and I had only worn it once before to a party with Alex a few years ago. I also still had her black leather jacket from my first date with Emily. I decided on wearing that over it. I also straightened my hair again. Once I was ready, I smiled at my reflection.

I headed to CatCo to meet Cat and stood outside once there. I had arrived around 6:45 so a little early.

A towncar pulled up outside the building and the window rolled down. It was Cat.

"Get in, lets go I don't want to be too late and miss the speech," she told me, and I walked around the car to get in. Once in the car, she looked me up and down.

"Well done Kira, you look very nice," she told me. Well at least she complimented my appearance… still got the name wrong though. "So, what should I expect from this event?" I asked her curiously.

"Well Miss Luthor has had people working on this statue for a couple of months now. She told me it was for someone important to her and she wanted to make sure it was perfect." She told me absent mindedly.

I sighed and stared out the window. I wonder who the important person was this was for. I really hope it's not James. I don't want to sit around writing about an event that Lena had practically done for him.

We arrived not long after and got out of the car. I saw a few limos around and also saw someone I did not expect to see. Alex.

I excused myself from Cat, who just nodded and went to talk to someone important I assume. I hurried over to Alex, who it looks like was with Maggie.

Alex was wearing a long black dress and Maggie was wearing dress pants and a nice dressy black shirt.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked in surprise. Maggie grinned at me.

"We were invited, Lena sent us an invitation," Alex told me as she quickly leaned over and hugged me. I hugged her back and looked around us.

"It's a nice place and I can't wait to see the big reveal," Maggie said as she took a sip of champagne. Alex looked at me.

"Nice jacket sis," she said with a grin. I smiled sheepishly. "Did you want it back?" I asked quietly. She shook her head. "It looks better on you," she said lightly. I smiled gratefully.

"I'm going to go walk around and talk to people. Technically I'm here for work," I told them. They waved as I walked away from them. I was a little nervous to see Lena again. It had been two weeks. After our last talk I wondered how this was going to go. I also wondered why she had requested I be Cat's plus one.

I walked around for about an hour. I spoke to an architect that worked on the statue with Lena. He wouldn't give away what it was that had been built. Only that people in National City would probably love it.

Eventually the area grew quiet as the lights toward the stage changed. I headed to the front and met Cat there.

I stared at the stage as someone came out to the podium. "Thank you all for coming and now I would like to present the person behind all of this tonight… Lena Luthor!" The woman who introduced her waved her arm as Lena walked onto stage.

My jaw dropped.

She looked amazing. She was wearing a little black dress that hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was down and a little curly around her shoulders. Her face had very little make up on it. But she looked perfect that way. Absolutely perfect.

She looked around and smiled. Then her eyes fell onto Cat and then me. I felt her stare down at me. She had a different look on her face. She looked almost determined.

"Hello everyone! Thank you so much for coming. I am so grateful to all of you for gracing us with your presence tonight." She said this all with a warm smile.

"I know you are all wondering what exactly I am revealing to you all tonight. I will get to that, but first a bit of background behind what this statue is." She said all this confidently. This was the Lena that I love so very much.

"As you all know in the last few years there have been times where living in National City hasn't always felt the safest. However, there is always someone who has put National City first. The city itself and the people who live in it." She said all this while looking down at me.

Is… is she talking about me?

"We all know her as Supergirl. The woman who saves us all time and time again when we need it. Whether it be a big robbery or even if a kid loses their cat in a tree. I have seen this woman do anything for anyone she can. She is truly a hero in every sense of the word." Lena continued while looking at me.

"She has saved my life in so many ways more than once. I am forever in debt to her and she will never know how much I truly appreciate that she is around," Lena's voice softened as she looked down at me again.

I stared up at her wondering what she had built. Lena what did you do?

"Supergirl, wherever you are I just want you to know how much National City and myself are grateful to have you here and I'll never be able to thank you for everything you have done for me. But this is me trying. Without further ado please everyone turn your attention to this beautiful monument my team has built for Supergirl!" She yelled and everyone turned around.

The sheet came down and a rather large statue of… me was there. It was a statue of Supergirl midflight.

My jaw dropped.

I cannot believe she had done this.

Lena built a statue of me.

Suddenly she was behind me.

"What do you think?" She whispered in my ear.

I turned around to look at her in awe. "I can't believe you did this," I told her weakly.

"You'd be surprised what I would do for you," she told me softly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it has been so long since uploaded a new chapter I won't promise that I will upload more often as every time I have ever promised that I end up failing lol I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! **

**Chapter 10**

**Lena's POV**

"You'd be surprised what I would do for you," I told her softly.

She was staring at me with a look I couldn't quite place. Her eyes were wide, and she was staring at me.

"Lena… you… you… you built a statue, a statue of me," she breathed in shock. I hesitated and then reached up and touched the side of her face with my hand.

"I'm so sorry Kara, I'm so sorry I got so angry with you and treated you the way I did. It was wrong and you didn't deserve that." I told her this and knew it was all true. Kara hadn't done anything wrong at all.

"Lena…" She trailed off after she said my name and stepped away from my hand. I let my arm drop to my side. "It's going to take some time for things to go back to how they were, if they can at all," she told me.

I nodded at that.

"I know it will, I can be patient like you have always been with me," I told her gently. She smiled a little bit. She then reached over and put her arms around me in a hug.

I wanted to cry from happiness. I had missed having Kara's arms around me. Her arms are my safe place. She always made me feel better when I was sad. I felt Kara almost purr as she tightened her arms around me.

"Lena, I missed you a lot," she told me quietly. I laid my head against her shoulder. "I missed you Kara and I'll spend the rest of my life making the last few months up to you," I told her. I knew it was true, I wanted to make this up to her. The statue is just the start.

"Miss Luthor, can I get you to come with me the press wants a picture of you and the head architect for the monument," my assistant asked as she approached us. I pulled away from Kara unhappily.

"Go Lena, we have all the time in the world to talk," she told me lightly. I smiled and reached out to squeeze her hand.

**Kara's POV**

I still can't believe she built this. I walked around the monument and stared up at it.

"She got your appearance so accurate," Maggie said as she walked over to me. I looked around and noticed it was just her. Alex must be busy talking to someone. I nodded in agreement.

"She… I can't believe she did this." I really couldn't believe Lena had built this for me.

Maggie smirked at me.

"She loves you Kara, anyone with eyes can see that you both are crazy for each other and I can't believe you haven't realised that yet." She told me this without the smirk anymore.

"Lena is my friend. She doesn't love me Maggie," I told her quietly. I couldn't let myself hope for that. I'm lucky that she even wants me in her life as her friend. I cannot hope for her to have the same feelings as I do.

I looked around and saw Lena standing a little way away talking to a reporter and he looked annoyed with her. I focused a bit more and heard what they were saying.

"I cannot give you an exclusive about the monument, I already agreed to speak with another reporter working for Catco and I'm nothing if not a woman of her word," Lena told him firmly. "But Miss Luthor we really want this article and would be willing to do anything to convince you to allow us to do so," he said and stepped closer to her.

"Maggie, I'll be back," I told her and, in a flash, appeared next to Lena.

"Hey, you ready for our interview?" I asked her quietly. She looked at me in surprise and smiled. "Of course, Miss Danvers," she said and grabbed my hand. "Excuse us," she told him and led me away from him.

"You looked like you could use some help," I told her gently. She smiled at me.

People were dancing closer to the dance floor and Lena led me there. "Lena, we can't do an interview on a dance floor," I stated calmly. "Dance with me Kara," she said and turned around to face me.

I put my hands on her side and she put hers around my neck. I wanted to melt into her. It was extremely difficult to keep my hands just on her hips. I wanted to just pull her into me and feel her body pressed against mine. I felt her eyes on my body and it made me shiver.

"Are you cold?" She looked concerned. I shook my head. I felt her move a tiny bit closer to me. Every sense I have compared to a human is much more heightened. I could feel every move and see every inch of her.

"What happened to our interview?" I asked gently. "When tonight is over… can I come back to your apartment?" She asked sounding nervous. Screw it I thought. I pulled her into me for a hug while we danced.

"Of course, you can Lena," I told her gently. She smiled into my shoulder. I could feel it.

"Hey Lena, can we dance? I haven't had a chance to dance with my date," James said quietly. I pulled away instantly from Lena. I forgot she had come here with a date.

She looked disappointed for a split second when I moved away from her. "Sorry I took up your dates time James," I told him. He smiled at me.

"Don't be sorry Kara, I'm glad you guys are talking again," he said with a smile. Damn it James, don't be so nice to me! I smiled at him. "See you guys later," I said and walked away from them.

I headed to the bar and sat down. I must get myself under control. Lena is my friend. She is not my girlfriend, she is seeing James. I need to be okay with that. I haven't seen her in a long time where we could be friends again and I need to keep myself in check.

"Hey sis," Alex said as she approached me with Maggie in tow. I smiled at her happily.

"Lena keeps staring at you Kara, and obviously so. She isn't even trying to hide it," Maggie pointed out. I looked up and saw her dancing with James, but she was staring at me with a strange look on her face. It almost looked like… no it can't be. It looks like desire and want. I've seen Lena when she wants something or is determined to get what she wants. That's how she was looking at me.

"She probably doesn't realise she is looking at me." I told them. "I think you and Lena are idiots for not realising how you feel," Maggie said abruptly. Alex smiled at the two of us.

A couple hours later the event was winding down. Lena had been busy most of the time and paid the employees there who would be cleaning everything up.

I didn't know if I should wait around for her or just head home. We hadn't talked more about whether she wanted to leave with me still or if she was going home with James. He had kept pretty close to her for the remainder of the evening.

I sighed and stood up, I was tired and ready to go home and get out of these shoes.

"Kara, are you leaving?" It was Lena. I looked over at her and smiled. "I was planning to," I stated.

"I still have a few things I need to finish up here but then I can meet you back at your place like we talked about earlier," she told me hopefully. I nodded.

"I'll see you when you're finished," I told her and squeezed her hand as I stood up. "I'll see you soon Kara," she said, and I watched her walk back over to her assistant and start talking.

"See you soon Lena," I murmured. I walked over to where Maggie and Alex were sitting.

"I'm going to head home now guys, I hope you have a good night," I told them with a small smile. Alex looked up at me in concern, while Maggie smiled at me.

"Are you alright Kara?" Alex looked at me in concern and stood up as she spoke. I nodded and smiled at her. "I never got that interview with Lena yet so I should go home and figure out if I can write something better than an interview with her," I told them, hoping that Alex wouldn't realise I was lying to her.

After I spoke with them, I headed to the car that Cat had got for me to go home in since she left earlier in the night. Once I got home, I took the jacket off and changed into some sweatpants and a tank top and plopped onto my couch.

About an hour later I heard a knock on my door. I put my tub of ice cream down and headed over to the door. I opened the door and there she was.

Lena was at my door, just like she said she would.

"I brought wine and chips… can we talk now?" Lena looked nervous as she spoke.


	11. Chapter 11

**I got on a roll with writing and finished this chapter tonight so I figured I would post it right away since it took me forever to post the last chapter. To anyone who still reads this after I went so long without posting I appreciate you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! This was my favorite one I have wrote so far!**

**Chapter 11**

**Lena's POV**

She didn't say anything right away and I got a little scared she would tell me not to come in.

"Come in Lena, sorry I just didn't expect you to actually show up honestly," Kara admitted and stepped aside to let me in the apartment. My favorite place.

I walked over to her kitchen and put the wine on the counter and handed her the bag of chips I brought with me. She smiled when she saw that kind I brought. They were her favorites; she could live of ketchup chips I swear. Anytime I got the chance, I would bring her some since we can't find them in the city.

"So.. you said you want to talk, so lets talk then," she told me as she walked over to her couch and sat down. I stared at her as she walked over.

God she is gorgeous, I want to just reach over and touch her face again like I did at the unveiling. She shifted and moved so I could sit down on the loveseat with her. Ironic that its called a loveseat and I'm going to sit down with the girl I am head over heels in love with her.

"Kara, I am so so so sorry for how I treated you, I'm sorry I got so angry with you," I couldn't imagine how that must have felt for her.

"I should've told you sooner Lena. I shouldn't have kept such a big thing from you, especially where you became friends with me and with well Supergirl," she said softly. Her eyes were looking at the floor as she said that. I felt ashamed for how I had treated Kara.

She looked up at me and she had a pained look on her face. "Lena, for the last few months all I have wanted was for you to walk through my door and tell me you weren't angry with me anymore. Now that you are… I don't know what to say," she told me gently.

I need something big. I need to do something to show her how sorry I am for how I have treated her. "Kara, just tell me what I need to do in order for you to forgive me and I will do it. I would do anything for you to forgive me." I new it was true I would do anything if it meant that Kara wouldn't be upset anymore. She stood up and went to her kitchen. God I missed her little comfy apartment.

She came back with the wine and two glasses for it. "I figured we could use a drink," she told me, and she had a little smile on her face. I felt a grin slide onto my face as she said that.

Kara sat down next to me and put her hand on my leg. I felt my face turn red and my heart started pounding harder. I wonder if Kara can hear my heart beating so fast? She looked over at me and smiled softly.

"I will always be your friend Lena, even after everything all I want to do right now is put a movie on and curl up on my couch and watch it with you." She moved her hand away and I missed her touch. "Can we do that for now? We can deal with everything else later but for now can we just lay here and watch a movie together?" I asked her desperately wanting her head on my shoulder or her legs on my lap. I want everything to go back to how we used to be.

I want more than that though. I want to kiss her. I planned to tell her how I feel when I came here tonight. But I don't know if I can do it right now. I need to have her back in my life somehow.

"Lets watch a movie then, and you can spend the night here if you want and we can talk about everything tomorrow," Kara suggested this and I wanted to cry from happiness. "That sounds wonderful," I replied with a big smile.

**Kara's POV**

I can't handle talking much tonight. After the statue and everything tonight, all I want is to relax and enjoy my time with Lena again. I took a sip of wine and watched her from the corner of my eye.

"Do you want some comfy clothes to relax in? I imagine the dress probably wouldn't be the most comfortable thing to sleep in and relax in," I asked quietly. She looked surprised and I could hear her stop breathing for a second. "I'd love something more comfortable to wear if you don't mind," she told me lightly.

I stood up and walked to my small bedroom and walked over to my tall dresser and dug through it until I found my old high school sweater and a pair of shorts that I knew fit Lena. I cam back out into the living room and handed them to her. Anytime Lena had been here in the past she wore my old high school sweater she had told me she loved how comfy and worn in it was. She brightened right up when she saw which sweater I had gave her.

"You can use my room or the bathroom to get changed if you want," I told her. She stood up and then turned around. "Could you unzip my dress for me so I can go change?" She asked me softly. I felt myself pause. Oh god I want to touch her. If I unzip that gorgeous black dress I might not stop at just unzipping it.

I gulped. "Sure, I can help you with that."

I stood up and walked over to her. I took her long gorgeous black hair and put it over her shoulder, so it was out of my way. I stepped closer to her and felt her stiffen a little. I reached up and undid the zipper and slid it down her back. The further down it went, the more of her silky white skin I could see. I wanted so badly to just place my lips on her shoulder. I could easily push some hair away from her neck and place a kiss right on the crook of her neck and shoulder.

Once the zipper was down all the way she turned around to face me and froze in place. She stared at me as I couldn't move. "Kara, are you alright?" She looked at me nervously. I nodded and continued to look at her. Her eyes are so beautiful, I could stare at them forever. She reached out and touched my face. "Kara, what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?" She moved a little closer to me.

"Lena… you're so beautiful," I told her without thinking. She blushed at my words and her hand slid down from my face to my shoulder. I reached up and put my hand on top of hers on my shoulder. "Dance with me again? We never got to finish our dance earlier." I told her with a smile.

She looked eager and put her arms around my neck. Her dress had slid down her arms a little since it was unzipped now. "Do you want to get changed first?" I asked, trying to be considerate. "No, I want to dance with you first," she told me and laid her head against my shoulder and we swayed back and forth like that.

Friends don't do this do they?

I knew as we danced that I instantly would forgive her. It wouldn't matter if we talked tomorrow or not, I want her back in my life again. I should never have kept Supergirl's identity from her in the first place and I regret that more than anything right now. I will never keep anything from her again.

I need to tell her how I feel. Then we can try to move past that and go back to being Lena and Kara again without any secrets between us.

"Kara… I need to tell you something," Lena said and sounded nothing like the confident and determined CEO I know and love.

"You can tell me anything," I said sincerely, knowing it was true. She was so close to me now and we weren't moving anymore just standing there with our arms around each other. I could feel her heart pounding since her body was pressed against mine.

"You mean everything to me, you always have. Even when we weren't talking… you were still the most important person in the world to me," Lena looked more nervous than before. "Lena, whatever you need to say, you can say to me."

She looked at me and moved a tiny bit closer. I could feel her breath against my lips. Is she going to kiss me? "No, Kara you are the most important person in the entire world to me, I'm a wreck without you around," she told me gently.

"I've never been as comfortable with anyone before as I am with you. You are the best part about my day. Nothing makes me happier than when you come visit me or bring me a muffin and coffee to work for me," she started to speak faster than normal. Almost like she was trying to get out what she needed to say quickly. I felt my arms tighten around her and I shivered as I felt the skin on her back against my hands.

She moved even closer. God her lips are so close to mine. I could move an inch and my lips would be pressed against hers. "What are you trying to say Lee?" I asked her softly. I reached up and gently pushed some of her hair out of her face as it had fallen down in her eyes. She shivered. "I'm trying to say that I think I might be falling in…" Just then there was a knock at my door.

Son of a bitch, I thought in frustration. Lena stepped out of my arms and walked over to the couch. "I guess I should answer that," I said as I took a deep breath. She nodded.

"I'll go change in your room while you answer the door," she told me and with that practically ran into my bedroom and closed the door.

I groaned and headed to the door and opened it. "Emily? What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise!

She smiled and leaned in to kiss my cheek. "I hadn't seen you in a few days and thought I'd come see how you are doing and maybe convince you to come see a movie with me?" She said with a big smile. "Oh… right now? I kind of have company here right now." I felt bad, but I couldn't keep going on dates with Emily. Not when I have such strong feelings for Lena.

Just then my bedroom door opened, and Lena came out in my sweatshirt and shorts. Her hair was falling around her shoulders and she froze when she saw Emily at my door. "Lena?" Emily said her name in surprise.

"Hello Emily," Lena said in a calm even tone. But her eyes looked different… almost like she was upset that it was Emily.

Is Lena jealous?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey here is another chapter! with everything going on in the world I haven't been doing much lately so writing is my one escape so I might start writing more at least for now. Like I said before in one of the last chapters though I cannot give a guarantee of when I will be uploading because I really don't know. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! I enjoyed writing it**

**Lena's POV**

Why is Emily here? I was about to tell Kara I am falling in love with her. Kara looked uncomfortable and Emily looked surprised that I was here with Kara.

"I'm a little busy right now, but if you want, I can call you tomorrow?" Kara told her with a smile. I felt a twinge of jealousy as I could see Emily was attracted to Kara. She didn't take her eyes off her unless she was looking over at me.

"That sounds good, I look forward to your call tomorrow. It was nice to see you Lena," Emily said and smiled at me as she turned to walk away. Kara closed the door and turned around to face me.

"Are you two a couple?" I didn't know if I wanted to hear the answer to that question. She shrugged. "We have only gone out twice, including the time at the bar when you were there… we aren't an actual couple," she admitted as she started walking over to me. "Do you like her?" I asked, again not knowing if I wanted the answer to that question.

Kara walked until she was in front of me. "She isn't the one for me, at least I don't think she is," Kara stated and reached out to adjust the collar of the sweatshirt. I put my hands on her shoulders.

I have to tell her. Or I could just kiss her and see how she reacts?

"Do you know who the right person is for you?" I asked her quietly. "I think I do, yeah." She answered and pulled me a little closer to her.

Oh my god. Is she talking about me? Does Kara have feelings for me as well? "Kara… I…" I trailed off as she pulled me even closer. We were as close as before Emily showed up. I have to do it. I have to kiss her.

I leaned in even further and our lips met. I felt fireworks as soon as our lips met. My heart feels like its going to explode and I have never felt this way when kissing someone before. Her lips were moving against mine gently. Oh my god! She's kissing me back! Her arms wrapped around my waist and she pulled me flush against her.

God she is such a good kisser. We broke apart so I could breathe as I was losing my breath with our kiss. As soon as our lips separated, she moved to kiss my neck. I heard myself moan at the feeling of her lips against my neck. She lifted me up easily and I wrapped my legs around her waist instinctively. She walked over to the couch and dropped me onto it and crawled onto my lap and pulled my face back up to hers for another kiss.

"Lena," she breathed my name in between kisses when I was trying to catch my breath. Suddenly she was gone.

I opened my eyes and she was standing by the TV with her eyes closed. "Kara? Why did you move?" I whispered. I didn't think I could speak any louder. She opened her eyes and they were filled with want. She looked so gorgeous with her hair messy from me running my hands through it.

"I almost lost control, I could hurt you if I lose control," she told me quietly. I instantly got up and walked over to her. She went to back away from me, but I reached out and grabbed her hand. "You wouldn't hurt me; I trust you Kara… I know I told you before I didn't but that's not true. I trust you more than anybody in the world," I told her honestly.

She grabbed me and pulled me against her again and her lips met mine again in a heated kiss. Her hands went to my waist and she slid her fingers underneath the sweater and practically moaned when she felt my waist against her hands. I ran my fingers threw her hair and felt myself getting incredibly turned on by her. I wanted her clothes off her. I want to touch her more. I need more of her. Even if its just for tonight. I don't care, I just need her.

She pushed me against her wall next to the TV and pressed herself against my body. "Lena, you are so beautiful, just so beautiful."

**Kara's POV**

Lena kissed me. She. Kissed. Me.

I almost lost control though. When she was pressed against me before I had to move, if I hadn't, I probably would've crushed her against the couch. Even now it is taking everything in me to keep from pushing her right through the wall. Her hands in my hair is the most amazing feeling. Touching her waist made me want to push the sweater off her and touch every inch of her.

I moved again to kiss her neck and she moaned loudly when my lips met her neck. She tastes so good. I've never wanted someone as much as I want her. I thought I wanted her before, but now that I have gotten to kiss her, I never want to stop. But we need to talk now, before we get too lost in each other and more stuff than we are ready for happens.

"Lena, wait… we need to stop," I told her and very gently pulled away from her a bit. Her eyes were dark. She looked so good! Her hair was tousled a bit and she has small marks on her neck as I couldn't help myself and I sucked on her neck a little. "Why do we have to stop? I want you," she told me without a pause and tried to kiss me again.

"No, Lena we can't, not right now," I told her and moved farther away from her. She looked disappointed the further from her I went. She ran her fingers through her hair and paused. She looked at me and had a look of panic on her face. I sat down on the couch and she continued to stand there with a look of horror on her face.

"I'm so sorry Kara, I shouldn't have just kissed you like that," she told me and she looked at the floor. She bit her lip and my heart sank. "Lena, it's not that I don't want to keep kissing you, I do… it's just we can't keep going. We need to talk about stuff before we do anything else." I assured her gently. "You want to do more?" She asked and looked a little surprised.

"Of course, I do, more than anything. You made me feel more alive than I ever have in my life," I told her honestly. She looked instantly relieved at that. "Come here," I said very softly. She slowly walked over to me and I put my hands on her hips and pulled her down on to my lap.

"Lena, why did you kiss me?" I asked her with bated breath. I was terrified of what her answer would be. What if she just wanted to experiment or something? She ran her fingers across my cheek and stared at me.

"I think I am falling in love with you Kara Danvers."

Oh. My. God. Lena Luthor loves me.

My heart soared. I wanted to jump up and dance around my apartment at her words. They were the words I had wanted to hear for so long from her. "You love me?" I asked her scared she would take back what she said.

She nodded and looked away from me. "Lena, why didn't you say anything before now?" I asked her nervously.

"I was scared. I thought that you would reject me, and I would lose you." She looked worried and I realised I hadn't told her how I feel about her yet. I reached out and cupped her cheek in my hand and gently lifted her face to look at me.

"Lena, I am so in love with you." I knew without a doubt that I was in love with her. She looked at me and her eyes filled with what I'm certain was love. She looked happier than I had ever seen her before.

"Lena Luthor, you are the most brilliant, smart, kind, gorgeous person I have ever met," I told her earnestly. She blushed and I realised I loved seeing her face turn red. I like that I can make the normally confident and brave Lena blush. "We have a lot to figure out, but I know for sure I want to figure it all out with you," Lena told me while she held my hand.

I kissed her again just a brief touch of my lips to hers. She smiled when I pulled away.

"So much for a movie night," she stated, and I laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Why don't we go to bed? To sleep, it's been a long day," I told her, and she nodded in agreement. She went to stand up and I grabbed her and picked her up as I stood up.

She gasped as I lifted her bridal style into my arms and started walking to my bedroom. She leaned in and I felt her lips against my neck. I almost had to stop walking to keep myself from throwing her against the wall and having my way with her right then and there.

I set her down on the bed and she whimpered when I let her go. In the blink of an eye I was on the other side of the bed and crawling in next to her. "If you want to sleep in here alone, I can sleep on the couch," I offered as I realised, I had just assumed she wanted to sleep here.

"Don't you dare move, I want you in this bed with me right now, even if we just sleep." Lena looked dead serious as she spoke. She reached over and took my glasses off my face. She smirked. "I still can't believe I didn't realise you were Supergirl."

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you," I told her again and she put her index finger against my lips. "Don't say sorry anymore, you don't have to keep apologizing Kara," she told me and smiled as I kissed her finger.

"I hope you sleep well tonight," I said as I laid down against the pillows. She smiled and laid her head against my shoulder. I practically purred at the feeling of her head on my shoulder and her arm around my waist. I turned my head so I could look at her. She reached her head up and kissed me gently.

"Goodnight Kara, thank you for tonight, I haven't been this happy in my life," she said, and she sounded happy. Her voice was lighter than I had ever heard it and she had a sparkle in her eyes I hadn't seen before tonight.

"Goodnight Lee," I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes. I fell into the most peaceful sleep I have ever had in my life.


	13. Chapter 13

**And here is chapter 13! Last chapter it seems like Kara and Lena finally got together. Just because they doesn't mean things are smooth sailing from here. Things are just getting interesting now. Hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Kara's POV**

The next morning, I woke up and stretched until I felt a body next to mine. I rubbed my eyes and turned my head and froze. I had almost forgotten about last night. I forgot about being with Lena and everything that happened.

She was awake and looking at me with a smile on her face. "Good morning, how did you sleep?" Lena asked me quietly. I sat up and looked around and then pinched my arm. Yup I felt it. So that means this is all real.

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around what happened last night honestly, but I am so happy to see you still here next to me," I told her this knowing it was true. She looked relieved at my words.

"I was a little worried that you would change your mind today when you woke up," she told me, and she crawled out of bed and stretched at the end of it. I saw a tiny sliver of her stomach and had instant flashbacks to kissing her last night. "I will never regret what happened last night. Last night was the best night of my life," I assured her.

I stood up and walked over to where she stood and put a hand on her waist lightly. She looked up at me and smiled. "Can I make you breakfast?" She asked me and her voice sounded more confident and gentler like she normally does. Not as vulnerable as she sounded last night when she told me she loved me.

"I'd like that a lot honestly." I knew I would, Lena is an amazing cook. Before everything happened one of my favorite things ever was Lena making me food. She could make pot stickers that were almost if not as good as the ones from my favorite restaurant. She walked out of my room and I heard her in the kitchen.

I sighed and put on a pair of jeans and a t shirt and headed into the kitchen as well. Lena was acting almost a little awkward as she put stuff into a frying pan. Anytime I walked close to her she started to stiffen and instantly had to move and start making sure the food was cooking properly. It made me worry a little that she's having second thoughts.

"Here Kara, your eggs, and bacon and massive amount of extra bacon is done." Lena handed me a plate piled full of food. I could not help the big grin that must have come across my face.

Lena smiled at me as I sat down at my table with the food. She walked around the table and sat in the chair across from me with a plate (that had much less food than mine did).

I finished eating all my food sooner than Lena finished eating her smaller amount. Once I was done, I put my plate in the sink and in the blink of an eye washed all the dirty dishes. Lena looked shocked that I cleaned my dishes that quick. I smiled at her and slowly walked around the table to where she sat.

She stiffened when I got really close to her. "Lena, what's going on? You don't seem to want to be close to me today? If you're having second thoughts I just need to know," I said, hoping that she didn't hear any pain in my voice.

She shifted and looked up at me. I stood a few feet from her and held my hands up in surrender so she knew I would not come any closer than I already have.

**Lena's POV**

That morning when I had woken up, I was terrified. I had woken up with Kara's head on my shoulder and her arm slung across my body. And the sight of Kara so peaceful in bed with me scared me so badly.

I had moved away from her body I couldn't wrap my mind around what had happened last night. I kept thinking about how it felt to have Kara kiss me. To feel her arms around me or her picking me up and carrying me to her bed. The way it felt to have her lips on mine. It was overwhelming. It made me feel everything I had been told as I grew up. I'm not worthy of Kara's time or her love.

But I was terrified that she regretted last night. That's why I had asked her if she changed her mind about last night. All I wanted when she said she could never regret it was to jump over the bed and kiss her.

But the words I had grown up hearing had started echoing in the back of my head. The words from my mother "you will never be enough; nobody could love you the way you are." Last night I had gotten brave and told Kara how I felt. But I don't know if that was the best idea.

And now here we are. It didn't take Kara very long to figure out that I was acting off. She stood in front of me with her hands in the air almost like she was scared to come any closer to me. Oh Kara, sweet and kind Kara. She is worried about scaring me.

"Lena, please… just tell me what's going on in that big beautiful brain of yours," Kara's voice cracked when she said that and when I looked up at her she bent her head down so I couldn't see her face.

I can't freak out. I can't let her be hurt anymore than I already have hurt her. I stood up and walked over to Kara and guided her face up, so she was looking at me. "Kara, I'm scared and when I woke up this morning… I didn't know how to feel. I got so scared, I don't want to disappoint you and I know I can easily do that," I admitted gently.

Her eyes narrowed at my words as if she didn't agree with them. As soon as I stopped talking Kara reached over and took one of my hands in hers. "You Lena Luthor, could never disappoint me. I'm so in love with you," she told me passionately.

Her words echoed in my head. She loves me. I can't take this chance for granted. Stop freaking out. I need to be here for her. I need Kara Danvers.

I leaned over and placed my lips ever so briefly against hers. I felt her lips turn into a big smile. "I got scared and I let my thoughts consume me and I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry Kara," I assured her softly.

I have to fight for her. I can't listen to the words that my mother used to use on me all the time. Kara is who I need to be here for. "Spend the day with me?" Kara asked hopefully. I smiled at her and then remembered I had a meeting with some possible new clients for a new prototype L-Corp is making.

"I want nothing more than to stay here with you, however I do have a meeting I have to get to today and it's not something I can postpone." I felt sadness as I realised, I couldn't stay here with her all day. "Come with me?" I asked her quietly. Her eyes widened at my words.

"You want me to sit in on a meeting of yours?" She asked in wonder. "Well no not necessarily, but you could wait in my office and as soon as I was done, I could come out and spend time with you," I told her.

"Okay, but first." Kara pulled me closer to her and kissed me hard. I wrapped my arms around her neck and she whimpered when I bit down a little on her lip. Fuck, Kara I want you so badly. I need this woman in my life.

I slowly slid my hands underneath her shirt and scratched her stomach lightly with my nails. Of course, she has a rock hard six pack. She moaned loudly and in the blink of an eye we were on her couch. I was on my back and Kara was hovering overtop of me. Her eyes had darkened down big time and she looked at me with more want then anything.

"Lena," she breathed my name so quietly I barely heard her. I tugged her shirt up so I could see her stomach. "Fuck," I let out a breath as I looked at her abs and she let out a laugh. "Take it off," I breathed as I looked up at her. Her eyes widened and she sat back on her legs and pulled her shirt off.

Kara is so beautiful. Why is she with me?

"Lena, hey… come back to me. Don't overthink Lee," she told me softly. I pulled her back to me and kissed her hard. So hard that I'm fairly certain I bruised my own lips. She laid against me and I felt her weight on me. God it felt so good.

Kara reached out to push her sweater up my body. She slowly kissed her way down my face and neck. When she reached the collar of my shirt I groaned. "Kara, I need you." I told her and just like last night I knew that it was true. Every word that my mother ever said was wiped from my brain.

Kara gently pulled me into a sitting position and pulled the sweater over my head. "Fuck," Kara swore as she looked me over and pushed me onto my back again. This beautiful girl wants me! Her lips met mine again and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her.

Just then her apartment door swung wide open.

"Kara, I haven't seen you since last night and I wanted to know if you were okay after seeing Lena," Alex Danvers voice filled the apartment.

"ALEX!" Kara screamed and fell off the couch. "OH MY GOD MY EYES!" Alex shrieked and covered her eyes when she saw the two of us. Kara reached down and grabbed her sweater and handed it to me and threw her t shirt back on.

I pulled the sweater on and then Kara walked over to Alex. "It's okay Alex, you can take your hands away from your eyes," she told her with a smirk. Alex peeked out from between her fingers. "Jesus didn't take you very long to get horizontal with each other," she commented, and her eyes met mine.

They hardened a little at the sight of me standing there. "So… are you two a thing now?" Alex questioned as she walked over to the living room and where I stood. "We are working out the details together," I answered her coolly. Kara looked between the two of us and her face fell.

"I should get going, I have to be in a meeting in a few hours. I'll leave you two to talk," I stated. "No, Lena stay please," Kara said and stepped towards me. I reached over and touched her cheek. "I'm just going to work; don't worry I'm not going to disappear on you." I knew that was what she was scared would happen and I needed to reassure her that was not the case.


	14. Chapter 14

**And here is another chapter! hope you all enjoy**

**Kara's POV**

Alex walked over and sat on my chair that was in the living room and folder her arms. "So, are you going to tell me what I just walked in on?" She looked at me with her eyebrows raised. I walked over and sat down on the couch. I could still smell Lena on my couch.

"She has feelings for me too. She actually told me that she is falling in love with me." I told her and Alex's eyes widened. "You can tell Maggie she was right," I told her with a small smile. Alex laughed at what I said. "Well I still don't trust her, but if she makes you happy, I will give her a chance… she really hurt you Kara." Alex told me seriously.

"I know, but I hurt her too and she didn't deserve that. Once I realised that I cared about her as much as I do, I should have told her who I am," I admitted and knew it was true. Alex sighed and stood up.

"I don't know Kara; I don't trust her. She could tell her brother who you are," she said calmly. "You're wrong, I'd be willing to bet my life that she wouldn't ever hurt me," I told her firmly. My phone started ringing and I looked and saw it was James.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as I answered the phone. "Kara, there's a robbery going on and I need your help stopping it there are a lot of guys here," he said quickly. "Hang on I will be there soon!" I hung up and ran to my room grabbed my suit and put it on.

"Kara, what's going on?" Alex asked as I zipped by her. "Robbery that the Guardian can't handle on his own, so I am going to stop it," I said and in a flash was out the window and up in the sky. I soared over the city and zeroed in on where the robbery was happening. It was just down the road from L-Corp.

I zipped down just in time to see James in his Guardian suit holding down one of the robbers. I flew in and grabbed one from behind and tied his hands up and then ran over to the others and within about ten minutes we had them all rounded up for the police.

"Thanks, Supergirl," the owner of the store said as I finished with the last guy. I smiled at him and assured him it wasn't a problem and then walked outside. James was waiting outside for me and I nodded at him. He took off and I flew into the air but stopped once I saw Lena in her window.

She was in a conference room with a bunch of businessmen and was walking around the room and I could tell she was the smartest person in that room. She had her confident CEO face on and looked incredibly pleased with how the meeting was going.

It made me smile to see Lena look so confident and brave. She looked out the window and paused but continued to talk even as she saw me floating in mid air watching her. She didn't even miss a beat as she continued to talk.

I spent the rest of the day at the DEO training with Alex and J'onn. I think they could both tell I needed to get some frustration out. The morning had frustrated me. I was about to have sex with Lena. I needed her and we didn't get to finish what we started.

"Kara, are you alright you just spaced out for like 5 minutes straight?" Alex looked concerned as she had me up against a wall. "I'm fine, just need to get some energy out," I stated and pushed her away from me and walked away from the wall.

I shook my head and looked around as we headed out of the training room. "Go see Lena if you are so distracted and need to burn some energy off," Alex told me. I shook my head.

"I can't push her Alex, if I do then she will shut down on me and she just started opening up." I murmured softly. Alex softened at my tone of voice.

"You really care about her?" Alex said softly. I nodded.

**Lena's POV**

As soon as the meeting was over, I walked back to my office to send off some emails.

A few hours later there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I called out without looking up from my computer.

"Hello Lena," said a voice I heard just last night. It was Emily. I looked up at her. She looked a little nervous and shifted a bit in place.

"How can I help you?" I asked trying extremely hard to sound professional. "I wanted to talk to you about Kara," she started slowly. I closed my laptop and stood up.

"Why are you here to talk to me about Kara?" I asked her firmly. "It's just… I really like her. She is so kind and friendly and makes me smile more than anyone has in a really long time." Started by saying this.

God damn it. She is going to say something about her relationship with Kara. "Okay, so why are you telling me all of this? Shouldn't you be talking to her." I said stiffly.

"It just seemed like you guys aren't just friends when I saw you at her place last night." I frowned and walked around to the front of my desk. "You do realise I am your boss, right? What I do in my personal life is of no concern to you or any other employee of L-Corp. And when it comes to Kara Danvers… she is my best friend." I stated firmly.

"I'm so sorry… I just wanted to know if there is anything going on between you two. If there is I need to know so that I don't put myself out there for someone who is interested in another person," Emily said quickly.

I instantly felt bad for snapping at her before. She's just a girl who has done nothing wrong and just wants a chance with a girl she likes. My mind instantly replayed last night, and this morning and I felt bad.

"You should talk to Kara, she's actually a very good listener and will answer anything you ask her," I said in a gentler voice. She nodded at that.

"I see… thank you Miss Luthor," she said in a hard voice and turned and walked out. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I almost reached into a drawer in my desk to grab the vodka I had stored in there.

I shook my head and stood up to look out the big picture window in my office. We need to figure out what we are and soon.

A few hours later I was back at my apartment working away on my laptop. I had a glass of wine sitting next to me and was in a decent mood. My door buzzer rang, and I hoped it was Kara, so I let her in. It wasn't Kara.

"James, hey," I said in surprise and put my laptop down. "I hadn't heard from you since the party so I wanted to check on you and see if you wanted to spend some time together." He grinned as he had a bag of take out in his hands.

I have to tell James. It wouldn't be right for me not to tell him.

"James, I have something I need to tell you," I admitted softly. I looked up at him. He sat down next to me and smiled.

"James, I need to end things between us… I'm so sorry," I meant it when I said this. I really didn't want to hurt him. He is such a good person. He looked surprised.

"You want to end things?" He repeated what I just said. I nodded and reached over to touch his arm.

"It's not right for me to be with you when my heart isn't in this," I figured it would probably be better to say that then tell him I nearly had sex with Kara this morning.

Just then there was a thump on my balcony, and I realised it was Kara. Oh god.

"Lena, hey I wanted to see yo…" She froze as she saw James sitting on the couch with my hand on his arm.

"Hey James," she said slowly and looked at me. She was still wearing her supersuit and all I wanted was to rip it off her.

"Great timing Kara, you arrived just in time to hear Lena breaking up with me," James told her calmly. She looked from me to him and looked very uncomfortable.

"Whatever, I guess I will see you around then," he said and stood up to walk away. "I can leave you guys to talk," Kara offered quietly. "No, we're done," he said quietly and walked away.

"Lena, I'm so sorry I should have called or knocked or something," she said hurriedly. "Never apologize for coming to see me," I told her and walked over to her. She lit up when I came closer and she reached out for me. I pulled her into my arms, and she melted into me.

"Lena," she sighed my name happily. She needs someone to take care of her and not her taking care of everyone else. She looked up at me and smiled.

I leaned over and pressed my lips against her forehead. She sighed happily at that.

"I missed you all day." I smiled at her words and tightened my arms around her. I led her to my large sectional couch, and she sat down next to me.

"Have I ever told you that I really love your supersuit?" I asked her in a low voice. I love the skirt and the girl in the outfit. I smiled as her eyes darkened. "I want to finish what we started this morning," she told me as she played with the collar of my button-down shirt.

"We have a few things we should talk about before that… Emily came to my office to visit me and talk to me about you," I told her and ran my fingers through her long blonde hair.

She sat up and looked at me curiously. "What did she say?" Kara asked. I looked around and wondered if it was a good idea to tell Kara what Emily had said to me. Tell Kara that Emily really likes her and wants a chance with her.

I don't want to say anything to her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15 I worked on this while working at home. Enjoy! **

**Also, this story is probably going to take a different turn from what I initially thought it would. But I think its for the better :)**

**Kara's POV**

Emily talked to Lena about me? Wow I wonder what she wanted. Probably to talk about last night when she came to my place and saw Lena there in my clothes.

"She wanted to know if there was something going on between you and I. She said she doesn't want to invest her time in someone who is not all in like she is." Lena said all this with a blank look on her face and no emotion in her voice.

"What did you tell her?" I was now very curious to know what Lena said regarding whether there was something going on between the two of us. Lena looked up at me and her eyes were full of worry. "I told her you are my best friend and that what happens in my personal life is of no concern to her or any other L-Corp employee," she told me quietly.

I kissed her cheek softly and her face turned a little red.

"Is that all we are now? Best friends?" I asked her nervously. Lena looked at me and her eyes looked so scared. "What if we don't work out Kara? I can't lose you." Lena said this all very quietly without looking at me.

"I won't go anywhere even if we don't work out Lee, I will never leave you," I assured her knowing it was true. So many people in Lena's life had left her and I don't want that to be something she has to worry about.

"I will talk to Emily soon and tell her I can't continue to date her… not when I want nothing more than to be with you." I told her and squeezed her hand.

"Kara, I love you," Lena said, and she looked confident again, more like her old self. I pulled her even closer and kissed her hard. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I pulled her onto my lap.

I have never been obsessed with sex. But all I can think about lately is getting Lena out of her clothing and onto a bed. She pulled back a little and I smiled at her.

"We should go on a date," she told me with a smile.

Seriously? We were making out and she pulls away to say that we should go on a date. God, I don't want to wait. I just want her now.

What is going on with me?

"We can definitely go on a date… later," I told her and pulled her back down for a kiss. I reached up and slowly undid a button on her shirt. I paused after the first button to make sure she wouldn't try to stop me. She didn't stop me.

In the blink of an eye I pulled her shirt off her. Her eyes widened at how quickly I got rid of her shirt. I stood up and she followed as well. "Lena, you drive me crazy in such a good way," I told her and she put her hands in my hair and pulled me back to her. I pushed her against the wall and I felt myself starting to use more strength to keep her against the wall.

"Kara, we should slow down," Lena murmured against my lips. I can't slow down I need her. I need her so badly! I moved to kiss her neck and she sighed as my lips met her shoulder.

I tightened my grip on her waist and she stiffened. I froze.

"Lena, are you okay?" I asked in concern. "I'm fine," she said quietly. I moved back from her and gasped. She had bruises already starting to form on her waist.

I hurt her. I hurt Lena.

I staggered back until I hit her couch and I fell down onto it. She started to walk towards me with a look of concern, but I held my hand up to stop her from coming any closer to me. 'Lena, I hurt you!" I cried out and felt the tears start sliding down my face.

"Kara no don't be upset it happens even with humans, it happens," she assured me and tried to walk closer to me again. I zipped to the other side of the room. "You need to stay back Lena, I can't control myself around you," I said and feared it was true. I lost control and couldn't stop myself from holding her so tightly.

Lena looked at me worriedly. "Tell me what I can do? Tell me what I can do differently so that you won't be so upset." She looked scared like I was going to just up and run away from her.

I had promised her I wouldn't ever leave her and I meant it. I wrapped my arms around myself and sunk to the floor. Lena walked over to me and bent down next to me. Not super close, but not far from me either.

"Kara, you didn't hurt me. I'm okay honestly. Bruising is normal, it's happened before and not from you so don't be sorry," she told me gently. I looked at the floor.

"Kara please look at me." She put a hand on my shoulder and I almost jumped off the floor. I looked up at her and she smiled at me. "We can take things slow, we don't have to go any further until you feel comfortable with your strength," she told me in a soothing voice.

"I need to go to the DEO," I told her firmly. She looked surprised at that. "Why would you need to go there right now?" She asked with a look of confusion on her face.

I needed to talk to Alex and find out if there was anyway to dull down my strength when I'm with Lena.

**Lena's POV**

Why would she want to go to the DEO right now? I thought I had finally started to calm her down a little bit. She really didn't hurt me that bad. I liked her being dominant and pushing me against the wall. I'm not used to a take charge Kara and I honestly really like it.

"You can come with me if you want?" Kara stated as she stood up. Well at least I would be able to know what's going on and why she needs to go to the DEO right now.

I stood up as well. "Just let me get dressed first and then we can go," I told her and walked over to the couch and picked up my shirt that she had taken off me. I pulled it back on and buttoned up the shirt. Once I was finished, she walked up to me.

"We're going to fly there… is that okay with you?" She asked quietly. She wouldn't look me in the eyes right now, she would look at me but she never quite met my eye.

"I'm okay with that," I assured her and walked closer to her. She gently picked me up and walked over to my balcony. "Keep your head close to me," she murmured and jumped off the balcony.

I loved flying with Supergirl. I felt safe even though she was the only thing keeping me in the air. Within minutes we were at the entrance to the DEO. She set me down and stepped away from me.

We walked inside without saying anything to each other and I followed her until she came to the main area where Alex and J'onn stood talking to each other.

Alex looked up first in surprise. "Kara, Lena what are you two doing here?" She asked in surprise. J'onn looked at Kara in concern. "Kara, what happened?" He said and walked over to her.

"I hurt Lena; I need a way to keep myself from hurting her again." She still wouldn't look at me. Winn came into the room and paused when he saw us standing here.

"Hey guys," he said cheerfully and walked over to us. I smiled at him. I like Winn. I like that he can keep up with me when I start talking about tech stuff.

"Kara, what do you mean you hurt Lena? She looks fine to me." Alex said and looked me over quickly. "I am fine," I stated and looked at Kara.

"What were you doing that hurt her?" J'onn asked Kara and touched her arm. Her face turned bright red and she looked at the floor. Alex's eyes widened when she realised what we had been doing.

"That's a little quick there sis," she said with a smirk. Kara glared at her.

"I grabbed her too hard and bruised her waist pretty bad, I could barely stop myself from using my strength," Kara admitted while still staring at the floor.

"I'm fine." I repeated again. Winn smiled at me reassuringly. He is a good guy.

"She does look okay Kara, I mean she's walking and talking and acting like her normal boss lady self," Alex said coolly. I frowned at her. Alex really doesn't seem to like me much. I can't entirely blame her though; she is protective of Kara and knows I had hurt her.

Kara walked over to me. "Can I show them?" She whispered and still wouldn't meet my eye. "Only if you will look me in the eye," I told her and she looked at me finally. She looked so hurt and upset it broke my heart.

I nodded and Kara lifted my shirt a little to show Alex, J'onn and Winn my waist. Alex's eyes widened a little. The bruising had gotten a bit worse and was dark blue and purple and was mainly just around my hips.

"Oh Kara," Alex walked closer and put a hand on Kara's shoulder. I looked at Kara and she must have realised I was a bit uncomfortable standing there with my shirt up. She pushed it down quickly and looked at me with concern.

"Kara, I think I know what the problem is," J'onn said with a knowing look at her. I frowned.

"What is it?" I asked and stepped forward to where J'onn was standing.

"Kara is a Kryptonian woman, so her body has chosen a partner and shes having a hard time controlling it because her instincts realise you are more fragile than a normal partner of a Kryptonian." J'onn stated simply.

Kara stepped away from me a bit. "Is there anyway to stop my body from doing this?" Kara asked hopefully.

J'onn looked uncomfortable and looked at Alex. Who started gagging and walked away from us while shaking her head? Kara watched her leave and looked adorably confused.

"J'onn? What is it?" Kara stepped towards him. He looked uncomfortable.

"You won't hurt her if you can control yourself. But if you can't you'll easily slip up and kill her. The only way to really save her is if you can successfully… um you know be intimate without hurting her." He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

Kara looked over at me. In order for Kara to not go overboard and kill me, is for us to have sex.

Oh Jesus Christ.


End file.
